Entre les pages
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Que reste-t-il de Zeleph dans notre monde ? Une sourde terreur, un livre démoniaque et beaucoup de rancœur. Je me suis toujours demandée comment les gens pouvaient résumer une existence en si peu de mots. Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire. Et par son biais, écoutez celle de Zeleph. Cette partie de lui que l'Histoire a décidé d'oublier.
1. Préface

Ohayo mina-san !

Je suis de retour ! Le texte que je vous propose aujourd'hui a été écrit dans le cadre de l'anniversaire d'une amie. Il est centrée sur un OC, mais il me sert surtout à m'imaginer le passé de Zeleph comme le montre le résumé et ce prologue. L'OC a été créé en grande partie par ma coupine et primo-lectrice, Papuche, qui m'a aussi aidé à monté le scénario !

A la base, ça devait être un OS, mais qui est plutôt long, et j'ai donc préféré le découper. Du coup, les chapitres seront plus ou moins longs, certains pouvant paraître très courts comparés à d'autres.

Le tout se présente sous la forme d'un mémoire visant, non pas à raconter un fait historique, ni la vie de son auteur comme les autobiographies, mais bien celle de l'être qui fut le plus cher à mon OC.

Vu que j'ai fini de l'écrire, le rythme de parution sera rapide, de l'ordre de une ou deux parutions par semaines, selon si l'histoire intéresse des gens.

Voilà, j'espère que ça éveillera votre curiosité !

* * *

><p><em>Préface<em>

Si je vous dis Zeleph, à quoi pensez-vous ?

Mage noir ?

Démon ?

Livre ?

Sorcellerie ?

Mort ?

Destruction ?

Quelque chose dans ce registre-là, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que l 'on vous a toujours dit. Zeleph est un mage noir qui a créé des démons terribles, enfermés dans un livre. Ces démons sont synonymes de mort, de destruction, de larmes et de souffrance.

Si l'Histoire devait définir Zeleph, c'est probablement ainsi qu'elle le ferait.

Mais l'Histoire oublie. L'Histoire ne raconte pas QUI a été Zeleph. Est-il né tel que le décrivent les livres d'histoire cruel, noir et sans cœur ? N'a-t-il pas été un enfant, avec ses jeux et ses espoirs ?

Laissez-moi faire une chose, voulez-vous.

Laissez-moi vous raconter ma propre histoire. Je suis une de celle que l'Histoire ne mentionnera jamais. Mais laissez-moi tout de même vous raconter.

Tendez bien l'oreille ! Et par le biais de ma propre enfance, écoutez celle de Zeleph.

Laissez-moi vous parlez de ce mage, tel que je l'ai connu. Bien avant que l'Histoire ne lui colle une étiquette, comme à tous ceux qui ont marqué notre monde.

Je serais juste Lysa, pour vous, comme j'ai été juste Lysa pour lui.

Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'il y a entre les pages de vos livres d'Histoire.

Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qui se cache entre les pages du livre de Zeleph.

* * *

><p>A bientôt, j'espère, pour la suite ! :)<p> 


	2. 1

Ohayo !

Je publie un peu tard dis donc ! Mais je n'aurais pas accès à mon ordi avant mercredi. Je publierais un chapitre tous les lundis (parce que le début de semaine est toujours difficile ! x) ) et sûrement un autre dans la semaine, j'aviserai un peu plus tard.

Ce n'est pas un chapitre très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

La première chose dont je me souviens, c'est ce morceau de ciel. D'un bleu qui vous avale complètement. J'étais perdue, hypnotisée par cette immensité azure. Je n'avais ni corps ni esprit.

_J'étais bleue. J'étais le ciel._

C'était une sensation un peu étrange, mais sur l'instant, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir jamais ressenti autre chose que ce vide complet.

_J'étais bleue. J'étais le ciel._

Et ça me convenait. Aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à me rappeler nettement ce ressenti. Mais ce bout d'éther, à la lisière de mon inconscient, avait été, pendant quelques instants, peut-être des heures, ou bien des jours, mais peut-être pas des années, tout mon monde.

Zeleph m'avait glissé, une fois, que je lui avais semblé tombée du ciel. _On a découpé un morceau du ciel pour te créer_, m'assurait-il. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Peut-être que j'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai préféré oublier ?

Pourtant il y avait le ciel. Mais moi je n'étais pas vraiment dissoute dans ses nuages. Même si chaque parcelle de mon être en était persuadé.

Et puis soudain, mon monde a éclaté. Le ciel a disparut. Et _Il _était là.

Je n'avais plus rien brusquement. Plus d'infinité, plus de calme intérieur. Mon corps entier a hurlé et s'est tendu. Puis j'ai inspiré. Et ce fut une première respiration. Comme si je venais juste de voir le jour et que je prenais mon premier souffle.

Tout est revenu. Mon corps, de la pointe de mes orteils jusqu'au bout de mes cils. Mon esprit, effroyablement emmêlé, embourbé dans une mélasse de pensées. Le sol froid, dur et sale sous mes doigts, sous mon corps. Ma bouche sèche et pâteuse. Mes bras et mes jambes douloureux. J'ai eu brutalement conscience de mon corps. De mon existence. Et je compris que je l'avais toujours su. Mais que j'avais oublié. Mes idées brouillées n'avaient pas de sens. Et pas de passé.

À cet instant, je repris conscience de mon existence. Et de sa terrible vacuité.

J'étais comme ces morceaux de bois que la mer berce dans ses vagues mais finit par rejeter sur le rivage. Ils sont méconnaissables dans leur clarté polie. Méconnaissables, et abandonnés sur une plage d'oubli.

Ce que j'identifiais comme des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de mes yeux. Ils se raccrochèrent alors à cette chose qui avait déchiré mon univers. C'était _Lui._ _Lui_ et ses yeux onyx d'une sage tristesse, qui me contemplaient comme on contemple un mort en sursis. _Lui_ et ses mèches noires, à l'opposé de mon petit bout d'éther. Et comme je n'avais pas d'utilité, plus d'univers, et aucune raison d'exister, il devint mon monde. Dès l'instant où mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je sus. Je sus que ne pourrais jamais séparer mon ombre de la sienne.

L'inconnu m'adressa une sorte de petit sourire, un peu triste, un peu désabusé, un peu désolé. Et pour la première fois depuis que je me savais vivre, j'entendis mon cœur battre. Et je savais. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait s'arrêter que si les yeux onyx l'ordonnaient.

_Il _eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'_Il_ s'apprêtait à se retirer. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'allais pas laisser mon nouvel univers me filer entre les doigts. Je ne me rappelle pas d'y avoir seulement pensé. Mais ma main s'est refermée avec une vivacité soudaine sur le pantalon ample qu'il portait. Je serrais si fort le tissu que mes jointures en blanchissaient. Je me suis péniblement soulevée et accrochée à lui de toutes mes forces.

Puis je levais vers lui un visage où une larme glissait. Mes yeux le supplièrent sûrement. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien si ça a duré longtemps.

Puis, très lentement, comme la danse des nuages dans le ciel, il s'est penché vers moi et a posé sa main sur ma joue.

Ce jour-là, je suis véritablement née. Zeleph m'avait mis au monde sans le vouloir. C'est probablement un peu étrange de le dire ainsi. Mais c'est comme ça que je le conçois.

Il m'avait réveillé d'un étrange songe et m'avait offert une place dans l'univers, un but, un espoir, quelque chose à aimer, à protéger, quelque chose à perdre. Je vivais.

Et d'une certaine manière, je fus le premier démon qu'il créa, et ce, bien malgré lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que cette première rencontre entre Zeleph et Lysa vous a plu !<p>

à bientôt !


	3. 2

Ohayo !

J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>2<p>

Les mèches tombaient. Les ciseaux s'ouvraient et se fermaient avec un chuintement métallique. Il pleuvait des cheveux. Mes cheveux pleuvaient. Ça me faisait un peu bizarre de voir ces petits bouts de moi éparpillés sur le sol. Mais c'était Zeleph qui me les coupait. Alors, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire glisser mes doigts sur une mèche devenu plus courte. C'était une sensation particulière, ayant l'habitude de les porter longs. Le ciseau cessa soudain son travail. Je n'osais pas bouger. Un miroir se baissa soudain devant mes yeux.

- Prends-le, m'ordonna Zeleph.

J'obtempérais, incapable de détacher mon regard du reflet. Je n'avais plus les longues mèches embrouillées qui me tombaient sur les épaules et plus bas encore. Ni la frange grossière qui me barrait la vue. Pas plus que les petits cheveux agaçants qui me frôlaient les joues. J'ébouriffais doucement mes cheveux courts.

- Ce n'est pas très féminin, s'excusa Zeleph avec une petite moue embêtée. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Il n'y a qu'à moi que je couple les cheveux. Du coup, ça ressemble un peu à ma coiffure.

Cette ressemblance me ravit. Un grand sourire orna mes lèvres. Dans le miroir, j'observais mon frère de cœur. Il n'était pas vieux mais paraissait porter le monde entier sur ses épaules. Mais je n'en avait pas encore bien conscience. Il me rendit mon regard à travers la psyché.

- Ce n'est pas trop court ? interrogea-t-il, soucieux de connaître mon avis.

- Je te vois mieux, comme ça.

Pourtant, je ne voyais encore rien, je ne savais encore rien. Sauf qu'il était le centre de mon univers.

Encore aujourd'hui, j'arbore cette coiffure : des mèches courtes en vrac, et quelques épis défiants la loi la gravité. Zeleph n'a pas changé lui non plus. Et ça me rend un peu nostalgique.

* * *

><p>Il est rentré, un beau matin, en claquant la porte de notre mansarde. Il travaillait pour la patronne d'une auberge modeste, nous permettant d'avoir gîte et couverts. Mais je détestais qu'il parte en me laissant seule dans la chambre. Je détestais me réveiller pour constater qu'il n'était plus là.<p>

J'avais peur. Tellement peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Je tenais à l'accompagner dans toutes ses tâches, quel qu'elles soient.

Ce matin-là, ce fut Zeleph qui me tira du sommeil. Il rechignait à le faire, et m'avait plutôt demander de le rejoindre en-bas lorsque je me réveillais. Mon frère se levait très tôt et ne voulait pas m'imposer son rythme de vie harassant.

Il sauta sur le lit qui émit un grincement de protestation. Les vieux ressorts tanguèrent de leur mieux devant ce sursaut. Je l'observais, curieuse, enroulée dans la couette et recroquevillée sur un bout de matelas. Zeleph avait un sourire excité et un regard pétillant, choses très rares lorsqu'il travaillait.

Il tendit brusquement vers moi une fleur. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les petites pâquerettes ou les pissenlits qu'il m'arrivait de cueillir lors de nos rares promenades en dehors de la ville.

C'était l'élégance même. Une fleur tout en courbes et en arabesques de blancheur. Une fleur magnifique, comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Je m'étais extirpé de mon cocon, curieuse de voir d'un peu plus près notre nouveau trésor.

- C'est un lys, m'apprit mon frère d'adoption. C'est une cliente qui me l'a donné.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

- Il y a une langue qui s'appelle le langage des fleurs, tenta-t-il de m'expliquer un peu maladroitement. Il y a des messages selon les fleurs que tu offres aux gens.

Je le regardais, émerveillée de savoir que les fleurs possédaient leur propre langage.

- Le lys, ça veut dire la pureté et l'innocence. Je te la donne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glapir de contentement, mais c'est avec une extrême douceur que j'attrapais le végétal.

- Je te la donne parce qu'elle m'a fait penser à toi.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment en quoi. J'étais une toute petite gamine mince comme un clou, aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et aux yeux sombres. Pourtant, que Zeleph m'associa à cette fleur me gonfla de fierté. Je n'avait pas compris ce que ça représentait réellement aux yeux de mon frère. L'innocence de l'enfance. La vie m'avait laissé immaculée, sans passé, sans douleur, sans crime. Blanche.

- Je vais t'appeler Lysa, décida-t-il avec un visage sérieux.

Et moi, Lysa, pauvre gosse des rues, était l'enfant la plus heureuse du monde.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ces premiers moments de complicité entre Lysa et son frère d'adoption ? Une petite review ? ;)<p>

à bientôt !


	4. 3

Hello !

Me voici, me voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Je reviendrais sur ce chapitre à la fin.

Merci à Jya pour sa review sur l'autre !

Et, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>3<p>

- C'est qui elle ?

- C'est Lysa.

Je m'accrochais fermement à la main de Zeleph, tapie derrière sa jambe. Je jetais précautionneusement un coup d'œil par de-là ma cachette.

C'était un jeune garçon, de l'âge de Zeleph, soit un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il n'avait rien de vraiment particulier, il était comme tous ces enfants qui courraient dans les rues, tirant leurs âmes vagabondes derrière eux. De toute façon, tout ce qui ne venait pas de Zeleph ne m'importait pas.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait chez ce garçon. C'était peut-être son regard trop perçant et trop scrutateur pour sembler sincère. Peut-être la drôle de cicatrice qui barrait sa gorge, comme l'ombre d'une potence. Ou bien la lame rouillée et bosselée qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Le garçon se pencha vers moi, tentant de me détailler malgré que je me serre contre Zeleph, au point de presque m'incruster dans sa peau.

- Elle est moche comme un poux, laissa échapper l'autre dans un gloussement moqueur.

Cette remarque me vexa fortement. D'un mouvement brusque que personne ne vit venir, je lâchais Zeleph, donnais un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'agaçant énergumène, et lui tirais la langue. L'enfant émit un couinement entre la surprise et la protestation. Mais j'avais déjà filé reprendre ma place, en lieu sûr, calée contre mon frère de cœur.

- Cette petite garce..., fulmina l'autre en se frottant la jambe contre son autre mollet.

Je lui tirais de nouveau la langue.

- Lysa, ça suffit, m'ordonna Zeleph de son habituel ton calme.

Il ne haussait jamais la voix mais je lui obéissais toujours.

- Toi aussi, arrête, ordonna-t-il à l'autre garçon. Lysa est ma petite sœur. Je veux que vous vous entendiez bien.

Le garçonnet m'envoya un regard agacé mais émit un grognement pour signifier son accord. J'étais surprise. Lui aussi écoutait Zeleph. Ce dernier me fit doucement lâcher prise et s'accroupit à mes côtés.

- Lysa, je te présente Aleksey. C'est un ami très proche. Je veux que tu sois gentille avec lui.

Je coulais un regard vers cet Aleksey. Un ami. Très proche.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le détester, ne voulant aucunement partager Zeleph, ou si je devais me plier à la volonté de mon frère et tenter de l'accepter. Les doigts de mon aîné me ramenèrent à ses yeux.

- S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il.

Ce type était important pour lui. Vraiment. J'étais jalouse. Mais je n'avais jamais su désobéir à Zeleph. Je hochais vaguement la tête. Puis, pour prouver ma bonne volonté, je me rapprochais d'Aleksey et murmurais :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé.

Zeleph dû lui lancer un regard appuyé, car il finit par répondre :

- Ouais, ouais, ça va. Je suis désolé aussi.

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Aleksey. Et si à cet instant je ne savais pas comment le considérer, ami ou rival, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su. Il allait pourtant devenir un personnage clef de mon histoire. De l'Histoire aussi, celle avec un grand H, celle que l'on raconte, que l'on se transmet.

Mais ce n'est pas sous ce nom qu'on l'évoque, ce n'est pas ce nom-là qui marqua Histoire. Moi, j'ai connu Aleksey, le garçon des rues, avec ses joies, ses peines, ses doutes et ses rêves. L'Histoire n'a retenu qu'Acnologia, le dragon du chaos.

* * *

><p>Pas très long, je m'en excuse, mais je trouvais que ça faisait mieux de mettre en évidence ce moment où Lysa rencontre Aleksey. Oui, je n'ai pas gardé Acnologia parce que ça fait nom de dragon mais ça ne convient pas du tout à un petit garçon ! Faut pas aimer son enfant pour l'appeler Acnologia au berceau ! x)<p>

Bref, j'ai choisis de l'appeler Aleksey, parce que ça a une résonnance un peu similaire je trouve. Et après l'écriture de ce chapitre... je me suis rendu compte qu'un personnage de FT portait déjà ce nom... même si c'est avec une orthographe différente... bref ! désolé pour ça !

J'espère que cette première approche de l'Acnologia enfant vous aura plu !

à bientôt pour la suite !


	5. 4

4

- Zeleph ?

Le bref regard qu'il m'accorda m'indiqua que j'avais toute son attention.

- Pourquoi on doit se cacher quand il y a des dragons ?

L'après-midi même, la patronne de l'auberge avait interdit toute sortie. Aucun client ne s'était plaint, tous s'étaient pliés à la règle. On avait barricadé les portes et recouvert les fenêtres avec des tissus. Tout l'établissement était plongé dans une obscurité tendue. Et dans un silence de dernière heure.

Mais, Zeleph n'avait pas totalement bouché la lucarne de notre chambre. Il y avait un bout de ciel visible. Un peu comme mon petit morceau d'éther quand il m'avait trouvé.

Mais alors que l'auberge toute entière semblait retenir son souffle, un rugissement lointain retentit. Et dans le petit bout de ciel est passé, à toute allure, une aile rouge. Un dragon.

Je connaissais une ou deux histoires qui circulaient sur eux. Les Rois des Cieux, les bêtes sauvages et indomptables dotés d'ailes immenses, d'écailles polies et de griffes démesurées. Des cracheurs de feu.

Mais tout le tintouin qu'on faisait lorsqu'ils survolaient la ville me troublait. Et c'était partout pareil, dans chaque maison, dans chaque rue.

Le regard onyx de mon frangin me fixa longuement, comme pour évaluer ma capacité à entendre la vérité.

- C'est parce qu'on ne sait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne sait pas ?

- Les dragons. On ne les connaît pas ou tellement peu. Les gens ne savent pas. Alors ils ont peur.

- Mais il y a des histoires !

- Les histoires changent, Lysa. Selon qui les raconte, selon qui l'entend, selon d'où elles viennent. Les histoires ne racontent pas la vérité, même si elles s'en inspirent. Les histoires dévorent les gens. Ce ne sont pas les dragons, ce sont les histoires.

- Les dragons ne veulent pas nous manger, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas... Personne ne sait, Lysa. Donc tout le monde a peur.

- Et pourquoi on leur demande pas ? m'étonnai-je avec ma naïveté d'enfant.

Zeleph eut un petit rire amusé, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Mais ! C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ? m'agaçai-je, pensant qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux.

- Tu as raison, Lysa. Il faudrait leur demander. Mais il n'y a personne d'assez fou pour le faire.

- C'est quoi être fou ?

- C'est ne pas savoir dans quel sens le monde tourne. Et de tituber continuellement, incapable de se rappeler d'où on vient, où on va et ce que l'on doit faire.

- Comme le monsieur qui marche pas droit, devant l'auberge ?

Nouveau petit rire. Zeleph a un rire qui lui est propre. Très doux mais qui vous fait comme des picotement au cœur, comme la caresse d'une lourde étoffe de velours.

- Non. Non, lui il s'oublie dans l'alcool. Ce n'est pas pareil.

J'avais du mal à comprendre la différence. J'avais du mal à comprendre tout court.

- Ben alors il faut pas qu'un fou aille demander à un dragon ! S'il ne sait pas où il doit aller, il le trouvera pas le dragon.

Zeleph me sourit tendrement et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

- Tu as peut-être raison, Lysa. Mais personne ne veut aller voir les dragons.

- Mais toi tu veux, devinai-je, aidée par une de ces intuitions étranges qui traverse parfois les enfants.

Il me regarda longuement. Il faisait souvent ça. Comme s'il me considérait soudain sous un nouveau jour, et qu'il enregistrait ce changement. Ou qu'il voulait imprimer chaque détails de l'instant, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse trop tôt. De peur que _je_ disparaisse.

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Je voudrais bien.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Je ne sais rien sur eux, mais je ne cherche pas à savoir. Alors, je ne m'invente pas d'histoire. Mais, je ne sais pas si j'ai peur... je ne les ai jamais vraiment vu.

- Moi, je veux les voir, un jour. Comme ça je discuterais avec eux, et puis on deviendrait amis. Et ils m'emmèneraient sur leur dos et je volerais très très haut. Je pourrais voir toute la ville, et même tous le pays, et le monde entier.

Je rêvais à haute voix en faisant de grands gestes, comme pour donner plus de poids à ces songes éveillés. Zeleph allongé près de moi, me regardait avec un sourire amusé, mais un peu soulagé aussi. Comme si mes mots avaient le pouvoir d'apaiser le fardeau qu'il portait.

Tout autre personne m'aurait rit au nez ou bien m'aurait donné une tape sur la tête pour que je cesse de dire des bêtises. Mais Zeleph s'est redressé. Et il s'est mis à rêver avec moi.

- Et ça ferait de toi la Reine des cieux !

- Ouais ! Vrai de vrai ! Et ils te laisseraient monter toi aussi, parce que je le leur aurais dit.

- On grimperait tous les deux dans le ciel ?

- Oui ! Vraiment très très haut ! assurai-je en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Zeleph, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, se mit soudain sur ses pieds, le lit grimaçant sous la manœuvre.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

- Haut comment ?

- Comme ça ! illustrai-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en étirant mon bras le plus haut possible.

- Comme ça ? répéta-t-il en tendant son propre bras, sa main venant toucher l'inclinaison du mur.

- Oui ! Oui ! m'écriai-je tapant dans mes mains, sautillant sur le matelas gémissant, transportée par mes rêves de chevauchés.

Zeleph sauta au bas du lit avec bruit, sans se préoccuper des dires de la patronne. Il m'attrapa sous les bras et me souleva au-dessus de lui.

- Comme ça ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! continuai-je, morte de rire, alors qu'il me faisait tournoyer dans les airs.

Nous riions. À en pleurer, à en avoir mal au ventre, à exploser.

Nous riions pour des chimères d'enfance qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Nous riions fort, très fort, sans nous préoccuper des clients silencieux qui se tapissaient peureusement dans leur chambre.

Nous riions, emportés dans un monde où nos rêves étaient réalité. Et nous envoyions valser cet autre monde qui ne nous comprenait pas.

_Je volais._ Il me faisait voler. _Et je riais._ Il me faisait rire. _Lui aussi, il riait._ Nous riions.

Et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Nous étions des morceaux de papiers, nous n'avions pas de corps, pas d'esprits, pas de questions. On volait juste. Zeleph volait avec moi, libéré des chaînes dont l'éclat scintillait jusque dans ses yeux de damné.

Nous riions. Nous volions.

Un dragon rugit au loin. Et il me sembla qu'il riait lui aussi.

* * *

><p>J'introduis dans ce chapitre les dragons, ils seront bien sûr un des éléments importants de l'histoire.<p>

C'est un passage que j'aime beaucoup, que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ;)

à bientôt !


	6. 5

5

C'était un des hivers les plus rudes qu'on ait jamais vu. Ça gelait de partout. L'eau des égouts, les larmes au coins des yeux, les plaques de verglas, les stalactites qui pendouillaient des toits. Même les enfants. Ça glaçait plein d'enfants.

« Il y a plus de cadavres de gosses que de flocons de neige. » J'avais attrapé cette phrase par hasard, dans la salle à manger commune de l'auberge. Et une étrange image avait surgit dans mon esprit. Il neigeait des enfants gelés.

Et je me suis demandé si moi aussi on m'avait pas neigé ou un truc comme ça. Peut-être que les ciels d'automnes peuvent pleuvoir des petites filles ? Je me suis demandée: "si Zeleph ne m'avait pas trouvé, est-ce que je serais gelée ?"

C'est avec ces étranges pensées que j'avais regagné notre chambre, mâchouillant mon morceau de pain. Zeleph était allongé sur le lit. Il faisait froid dans la pièce. J'ai eu peur un instant qu'il se soit fait glacer. Mais ses yeux d'abîmes se sont posés sur moi quand la porte s'est refermée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je me suis doucement approchée pour escalader le lit et me hisser sur son torse. Il ne bougea pas. Je me suis demandée si l'hiver pouvait geler l'esprit sans le corps. On voyait plus rien à travers la lucarne, complètement obstruée par la neige. J'avais peur qu'elle nous tombe dessus.

- Zeleph ? j'avais demandé.

- On va partir Lysa.

- Où ça ?

- Je sais pas...

- Pourquoi ?

Son regard pesa un moment sur moi.

- Parce que la patronne peut plus nous garder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle peut pas se permettre de nous nourrir et d'occuper une des chambres avec le peu qu'on lui rapporte.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pas grave. Faut juste que tu saches qu'on s'en va.

J'ai observé un long moment le lys sec et fané posé sur la planche où j'entassais mes trésors. Deux, trois cailloux aux formes particulières, un vieux bouton rouge, une pomme de pin et des petits bouts de tissus. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans eux.

- Dis, Zeleph ?... est-ce qu'on va geler comme des flocons nous aussi ?

Le regard qu'il m'adressa, cette fois, brillait d'une flamme étrange.

- Non, Lysa.

* * *

><p>On est allé vivre chez Aleksey après ça. C'était pas vraiment chez lui en fait, mais c'était un peu chez lui quand même. C'était trois adultes qui possédaient une petite maison à deux étages dans un vieux quartier presque pas habité. Elle tombait en ruine, mais c'était notre maison à nous.<p>

Il y avait vieux Papy flem à flamme, comme on l'appelait, parce qu'il restait toujours sur sa chaise branlante à côté du feu et ne faisait jamais rien. Il y avait sa femme, Mamie plume, qui portait toujours un collier bizarre avec des plumes et des breloques. Et enfin il y avait Irène, une femme très grande et toute maigre, qui s'était élue maman de substitution pour enfants sans famille. Bien plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants.

Et Aleksey vivait là. Avec plein d'autres petits garçons et pleins d'autres petites filles. Et c'était un peu comme une famille.

La maison avait des trous partout, et des planches pourries ou grinçantes. Mais elle tenait bon. Alors nous aussi. On se serrait tous dans la chambre la moins trouée, sous des couvertures, et on se réchauffait les uns les autres.

Et moi j'ai découvert Aleksey. Plus que ce petit garçon chapardeur et que je n'appréciais que du bout des lèvres. C'était un gamin très débrouillard avec une espèce de d'énergie increvable. Du matin au soir, il bougeait, criait, s'énervait, riait, parlait, courait. Vivait.

Quand les soirées étaient trop froides, et qu'on se serrait les uns contre les autres au point qu'on ne formait plus qu'une seul ligne de couvertures, Aleksey nous réchauffait.

Une fois, il a bondit d'un coup hors de sa couverture et s'est mis à courir dans toute la pièce en poussant des glapissements et des cris de guerre.

J'ai cru qu'on lui avait gelé le cerveau.

Puis d'un coup il s'est arrêté et il a crié :

« Attention ! Les dragons attaquent ! »

Et il s'est jeté sur nous en rugissant. On a tous suivi le mouvement. D'un coup, toutes les couvertures se sont ébranlées, puis affaissées, et une horde de gamins s'est mis à courir dans la pièce. Les plus petits riaient comme pas permis, et les plus grands chatouillaient les autres. On bougeait tous, on chahutait tous. Et on oubliait qu'on avait froid et faim.

Une autre fois, Aleksey s'est emmitouflé dans une couverture et a ordonné qu'on face un cercle autour de lui. Quand tout le monde se fut exécuté, il commença à raconter une histoire. C'était l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui vivait dans une île où il faisait toujours beau, il me semble.

Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, juste qu'il avait apporté un peu de chaleur à travers ses histoires.

Aleksey racontait beaucoup d'histoires. Des mensonges, des récits d'aventures, des blagues. Et il les racontait bien. On avait envie de rentrer dans ses contes parce qu'il savait les rendre vivants. Aleksey avait des mots magiques qui faisaient exister les histoires.

Zeleph était toujours avec Aleksey. Et moi j'étais toujours avec Zeleph. On était devenu un trio indissociable. Et un jour, Zeleph lui a demandé :

- Tu les trouves où tes histoires ?

- Je les invente.

- Toutes ?

- Non.

- Elles viennent d'où celles que t'inventent pas ?

- Parfois c'est des histoires de ma maman. Parfois, elles viennent...

Il s'était arrêté et m'avait un instant jugé du regard. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Zeleph. J'avais l'impression qu'il fouillait chaque parcelle de mon être par le biais de ce regard aiguë. Il sembla que je convenais car il finit par dire :

- Je vais vous montrer.

* * *

><p>Quelques changements dans la vie de Zeleph et Lysa qui se rapprochent et découvrent mieux Aleksey, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Merci à ceux ou celles qui me suivent ! ^^

à samedi !


	7. 6

6

Si j'avais arpenté la rue dans laquelle il nous mena, je n'aurais pas remarqué le bâtiment qui l'intéressait. Il ressemblait à tous les autres, poussiéreux, vide et délabré. Une partie du toit s'était effondrée et un énorme trou ouvrait le mur de derrière. C'est par là l'on qu'on s'est glissé. On a rampé un peu, évité deux trois cailloux, et j'ai manqué plusieurs fois de tomber. Mais Zeleph était toujours là pour me rattraper. Finalement, on a déboulé dans une drôle de pièce.

Toute ronde et toute petite, reliée par un couloir qui puait le renfermé au reste du bâtiment. On aurait dit une sorte de cabane. Les fenêtres étaient brisées mais des planches empêchaient la neige de s'entasser à l'intérieur. Et puis il y avait des livres. Partout. Des étagères tournaient dans la pièce sans s'arrêter, couvertes de bouquins.

- C'est là que je vais chercher mes histoires, avoua Aleksey.

Je sentis la main de Zeleph serrer doucement la mienne. Il avait des yeux qui pétillaient. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Aussi... fébrile.

- Aleksey, apprend moi à lire, demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Son ami lui offrit un grand sourire. À cet instant, Aleksey me semblait resplendir. Je crois qu'il était juste heureux, et que c'était trop rare. Parce que même s'il souriait tout le temps, Aleksey avait des larmes invisibles qui lui roulaient sur les joues.

/

* * *

><p>- Qu'est ce que tu feras, toi, quand tu seras grand ? demanda soudain Aleksey.<p>

On était allongé dans la petite salle ronde. Il y avait des livres ouverts tout autour de nous. Nos séances d'apprentissage étaient assez longues et compliquées, et ils nous arrivaient souvent de faire des pauses, allongés, à simplement fixer le plafond en bavardant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Zeleph.

- Tu dois bien avoir des rêves, ou quelque chose comme ça !

- Je voudrais juste avoir une vraie maison, un jour. Je veux dire, sans trous et pas abandonnée. Avec des lits pour tout le monde et une très grande cheminée.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai bien, avais-je ajouté. Et je voudrais rencontrer des dragons !

- Vraiment ? s'était étonné Aleksey.

- Oui ! Pour allez voler dans le ciel, expliquai-je en tendant mes bras devant moi et en leur faisant faire des loopings.

- J'irai voir les dragons, un jour, assura Aleksey. Tout le monde en à peur, mais pas moi. Ils gouvernent le ciel et ils font régner la terreur. Je ne les aime pas. Un jour, j'irai chasser les dragons. Je deviendrais un héros et tout le monde m'acclamera.

Bien que se soit des rêves de petit garçon, il y avait un volonté tenace qui jaillissait de ces mots. Aleksey vouait une véritable haine aux dragons.

- Mais ce ne seront pas les seuls. Je déteste le roi ! avait-il craché. Lui aussi je l'anéantirais. Il laisse les enfants mourir de faim, et les dragons se nourrir d'humains. C'est un assassin.

Aleksey était rempli de haine. C'était terriblement visible à cet instant. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il semblait autant en vouloir à tout ce qui lui était supérieur.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, avait soufflé Zeleph, à mon plus grand étonnement. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'ont pas suffisamment à manger ou qui meurent de froid. Une fois, je me suis approché du château. C'est un bâtiment immense et très beau. Ça sentait bon près des cuisines. Là-bas, personne n'a faim, personne n'a froid. Et personne ne se préoccupe de nous. Je déteste ce système.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Un jour, on fera quelque chose, affirma Aleksey. Il faut que se soit nous, quelqu'un du peuple d'en-bas qui se révolte, qui leur fasse comprendre que ça ne peut pas continuer, qu'on ne veut plus d'eux pour diriger. Un jour, on deviendra des héros, et on sauvera les enfants qui ont faim. Tout les deux.

Aleksey avait dit ça sur un ton très sérieux. Il tendit sa main à Zeleph.

- Faisons une promesse. Faisons en sorte qu'un jour, il y ait un endroit où même les orphelins pourront vivre. Faisons en sorte que les gens d'en-haut ne puissent plus jamais nous marcher dessus.

Zeleph le regarda longuement. Déjà, à cette époque, on apercevait la différence entre leurs manières de penser. Mais c'est par leurs actes qu'on les jugerait.

- Je le promet, murmura Zeleph en serrant la main de son camarade.

- Je le promet, répéta Aleksey.

Je n'ai pas cherché à prendre part à cette promesse. Parce que même moi, je sentais qu'elle représentait bien plus qu'un simple rêve de gosse.

* * *

><p>Une promesse très importante pour Zeleph et Aleksey qui aura pas mal de conséquences par la suite ! :)<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

à bientôt !


	8. 7

7

Il y avait souvent un rêve qui me revenait. Je me retrouvais seule dans les rues de ma ville, complètement désertes. Les portes étaient toutes verrouillées, les fenêtres obstruées, les volets fermés. Pas un chat. La ville entière semblait abandonnée.

Je criais un peu en appelant les gens, mais, étonnement, je n'étais ni inquiète ni apeurée. Juste un peu surprise. Je ne pleurais pas, et me contenter d'avancer entre les rues, à la recherche d'âmes qui vivent.

Et puis soudain, un très long frisson me remontait le long du dos. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ça se propageait dans l'air et ça m'affectait étrangement. Je sentais que c'était un instant particulier. Important.

Le vent qui souffletait était étrangement lourd et chaud. Il semblait bruisser d'un millier de voix. Elles semblaient me pousser, m'inciter à avancer. Alors, j'obtempérais et me mettais à courir, à la recherche de ce lieu où l'on m'attendait.

Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où ça exactement ? Je ne savais pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait que j'avance. Il fallait que j'y sois.

Au détour d'une rue, j'arrivais sur une très grande place. Celle où j'allais parfois chaparder des fruits quand il y avait le marché. Mais comme tout le reste de la ville, elle était vide et silencieuse.

Et là, tous les poils de mon être se hérissaient alors qu'un grand cri retentissait à travers les allées désertées. Un rugissement de dragon.

L'air tourbillonnait et m'aveuglait alors qu'une silhouette incandescente descendait se poser près de moi. C'était un dragon. Tout en écaille et en muscle. Un immense dragon. Et moi, âgée d'un peu plus de onze ans, je devais me hisser sur la pointe des pieds, pour espérer toucher son ventre chaud. Mon regard rencontrait ses yeux. Deux rubis qui brillaient d'une intense... curiosité. Il se penchait doucement vers moi. Je n'avait pas peur. Très doucement, je tendais un bras.

- Lyyysaaa ! cria Zeleph.

À cet instant, mes doigts se posèrent sur le mufle écailleux du gigantesque reptile. Et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Parce que cette fois-là, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je caressais très lentement le museau, et un souffle chaud fit voleter mes cheveux. Un gloussement chatouilleux m'échappa. Et un immense sourire gagna mes lèvres.

Zeleph et Aleksey se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de là, alors que le dragon se laissait gentiment caresser. Sous leurs yeux ahuris eut lieu le premier contact amical entre un humain et un dragon.

* * *

><p>J'ai coupé à ce passage puisque la suite est une ellipse, elle marque vraiment un changement dans leurs vies.<p>

Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier contact avec les dragons ? Ils vont bientôt revenir par la suite, bien sûr, mais avez-vous une petite idée de l'identité du premier dragon que rencontre Lysa ? (c'est facile, j'avoue ! x) )

On se retrouve vendredi ou samedi ;)


	9. 8

8

- Zeleph ?

Il me lança son habituelle œillade pour me montrer qu'il m'écoutait. On était tout deux allongés sur mon très grand lit. C'était étrange au début d'avoir tout cet espace à ma disposition exclusive. Je n'avais jamais possédé plus qu'un peu de l'affection de Zeleph et deux ou trois cailloux brillants. Mais j'avais fini par m'y faire après plusieurs années.

La petite fille qui parlait avec les dragons eut tôt fait de faire le tour de la ville, de la région, puis du pays. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Bien sûr qu'il m'arrivait de discuter avec Igneel. Mais il parlait très bien notre langue et s'adressait à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Je n'avais pas le mérite de parler une langue reptilienne.

Quelques jours après cette rencontre, un cortège de dignitaires vint prendre contact avec le dragon. Et c'est ainsi que les premiers échanges diplomatiques entre nos deux peuples commencèrent. Igneel demanda à ce que l'on s'occupe de moi et de mes deux complices. Je ne m'étais pas questionné sur le pourquoi à cet instant.

J'étais une petite fille très bavarde, et le dragon rouge savait à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi, mon frère et mon mode de vie. Igneel voulait apprendre à nous connaître, et je trouvais ça génial d'avoir pour ami un dragon.

En échange, il me donnait quelques informations sur lui. J'appris ainsi qu'il était un dragon du feu, et même le chef des dragons de feu. Qu'il aimait beaucoup voler. Qu'il voulait devenir ami avec les humains et faire en sorte que nous n'ayons plus peur d'eux.

Et je me rendis compte, avec effarement, que certains d'entre eux étaient aussi terrifiés par notre espèce que nous l'étions par la leur. Il me promit qu'il me ferait un jour voler dans les nuages. Il offrait à la petite fille que j'étais tous ses rêves sur un plateau d'argent.

Suite à sa demande, on nous mena tous les trois au château. Et je découvris ainsi la vie si particulière des grands de ce monde. Nous étions des cas à part au palais. Tout le monde nous traitait avec beaucoup de déférence, de peur de s'attirer les foudres des dragons.

J'étais très heureuse de l'attention qu'on me portait. Zeleph en semblait gêné et Aleksey, s'il profitait de tous qu'on lui offrait, était le premier à se moquer de tout un chacun. Zeleph le rappelait à l'ordre quand il en faisait trop, et Aleksey l'amenait à se détendre quand mon frère se sentait perdu. Pendant ces années dorées, nous devinrent encore plus proches, si cela était possible. Et puis, surtout, Zeleph et Aleksey furent désignés, avec une poignée d'adolescents, pour suivre l'enseignement des dragons.

En effet, pour montrer leur bonne volonté, les dragons avaient proposé de partager leur connaissance de la magie avec les humains. Seulement, les premiers magiciens devaient tous être de jeunes personnes. Les enfants sont fait pour apprendre, m'avait un jour dit Igneel, les adultes sont trop fermés pour la magie.

Moi, je fus considérée trop jeune, et malgré mes protestations, je ne pus qu'observer de loin leur apprentissage. Je suis sûre que Zeleph était pour quelque chose dans ce refus.

J'étais jalouse, je dois bien l'avouer. Pas seulement du fait qu'ils pouvaient côtoyer les dragons, mais aussi que Zeleph et Aleksey entretenait un lien que je leur enviais.

Bien sûr, Zeleph me portait toujours son affection. Mais l'autre garçon avait pris une place importante aux yeux de mon frère, et je n'appréciais pas ce rapprochement.

- Pourquoi Aleksey a une marque autour du cou ?

Je cherchais à en apprendre un peu plus sur le jeune homme. Peut-être pour tenter de trouver une faille qui le ferait baisser dans l'estime de mon modèle.

- C'est une histoire triste qu'il m'a raconté il y a longtemps, avoua-t-il. C'est très personnel, je ne sais pas si je peux te la raconter.

Je serrais mon coussin contre moi et lui tournait le dos.

- Tu m'as toujours tout raconté, Zeleph ! Tu sais bien que si tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, je t'écouterais. Mais tu me prends encore pour une enfant, et tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Je boudais dans mon coin. Zeleph s'approcha de moi et m'entoura de ses bras.

- Bien sûr que si je te fais confiance, Lysa. C'est juste que c'est un sujet très sensible.

- Je n'en parlerai pas, promis-je.

Il soupira. Mais je les côtoyais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre ce lourd secret.

- Soit. Tu sais qu'Aleksey vivait avec ses parents au début ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Sa mère était couturière dans la capitale, et elle s'est mariée avec un soldat. Aleksey a été leur seul enfant. Un jour, un assassin a tenté de s'en prendre à l'héritier du trône. Il est parvenu jusqu'à sa chambre et a réussi à le blesser avant d'être arrêté et exécuté. Le roi était dans une telle colère, qu'il condamna à mort tous les gardes qui avaient, selon lui, faillit à leur tâche. Ainsi que leurs familles. Il faut aussi savoir qu'une pratique sanglante avait lieu à cette époque. Pour tenter d'éloigner les dragons des villes, on entassait les corps des condamnés à mort à l'extérieur des enceintes, espérant qu'ils les attireraient. Il fallait donc un nombre de cadavre assez important. On ne lésinait pas sur les exécutions.

- C'est horrible !

- Quelques années plus tard, ça a été interdit. Les cadavres pourrissaient, sans jamais être touché par les dragons, et ils risquaient de propager des maladies. Quoi qu'il en soit, le père d'Aleksey faisait parti de ces gardes. La potence les attendait tous les trois. Aleksey ne doit son salut qu'à une poignée d'hommes qui tentèrent de se révolter contre cette décision qui leur paraissait injuste. Ils n'ont pu sauver qu'Aleksey avant d'être eux-même emprisonné. Aleksey s'est caché dans les rues de la vieille ville. Et pendant plusieurs jours, on tenta de le retrouver, mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon. Finalement, on oublia cette affaire, et on tut la survie d'un des enfants. La corde a laissé une trace indélébile sur la peau d'Aleksey.

Ces derniers mots furent soufflés sur un ton douloureux. J'étais persuadée que Zeleph aurait tout fait pour effacer ces cicatrices. La jalousie me tordait le ventre.

* * *

><p>Un saut assez important dans le temps, j'espère cependant que tout reste clair ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! ;)<p>

J'avais déjà évoqué le fait qu'Aleksey avec une marque autour du coup lorsqu'il rencontre Lysa, vous savez maintenant pourquoi !

On se revoit lundi, passez un bon week-end ! :3


	10. 9

9

Je ne m'étais jamais préoccupée de ce que je deviendrais. La vie allait, et j'espérais qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Les humains et les dragons s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, même si certains humains restaient encore très méfiants. Et je ne doutais pas qu'il en soit encore de même de l'autre côté.

J'étais descendue en ville avec mon frère ce jour-là. Je ne sais même plus pour quelle raison à ce jour. Je crois me souvenir que je rêvassais entre les étals et que Zeleph me pressait. Il était un peu nerveux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et puis une silhouette s'est avancée et m'a bousculé. Je suis tombée à terre, étourdie, et j'ai entendu qu'on me hurlait dessus :

- Monstres ! Dévoreurs d'enfants ! Assasiiiiiins !

Je n'ai rien compris. Sinon qu'une lame plongeait vers moi et que j'étais pétrifiée par la surprise et l'horreur. Le sang a giclé. Gouttes purpurines qui sont venues fleurir mon visage.

Sous mes yeux horrifiés, Zeleph était agrippé à mon agresseur.

Ma réalisation se passa avec une lenteur terrible. D'abord, c'est, étrangement, le faciès encapuchonné qui me marqua. C'était une femme. Dans la quarantaine. Son visage était terrifiant, étiré en une grimace qui hésitait entre la folie et le désespoir. Elle semblait étrangement faible, comme si la haine et la rage qui l'habitaient, n'étaient, à cet instant, qu'une façade. Ses yeux étaient cernés et enfonçaient leur lame de souffrance pure dans les miens.

Puis, je remarquais le poignard, la véritable lame, qui se plantait dans le corps de Zeleph. Sa toge noire, vêtement des apprentis magiciens, avait une tâche autour de la lame.

J'ai hurlé. Une sorte de cri désarticulé. Et la femme à hurlé avec moi. Comme hurlent les louves qui perdent leur progéniture.

Et puis le monde a reprit sa course. La femme a été poussé rudement à terre et le visage angoissé d'Aleksey l'a remplacé. Zeleph s'est effondré sur son épaule. Et moi je suis restée là, à les regarder. À _le_ regarder.

Il s'était interposé entre la lame et moi.

**Il s'était interposé entre la lame et moi !**

Je me suis sentie comme déchirée de l'intérieur. Zeleph était blessé par ma faute. Par MA faute. Parce que j'étais faible, parce que je n'avais pas réfléchit, parce que j'étais stupide. Il y avait des millions de raisons à cela ! Mais c'était encore et toujours par MA faute.

Aleksey avait allongé Zeleph et commençait à le soigner. Ça saignait vraiment. Zeleph ne semblait pas tellement s'en préoccuper. Il avait renversé sa tête en arrière. Pas sous le coup de la douleur. Mais pour regarder mon agresseur. Elle était recroquevillée à terre, un peu plus loin, et elle pleurait abondamment. Des sanglots déchirants qui m'ont fait frissonner. La femme dû sentir le regard de mon frère car elle leva les yeux. Et se stoppa net dans ses pleurs.

Une larme coulait à l'envers de l'œil d'abîme de mon frère. Je remarquais soudain une vérité qui me coupa le souffle.

Zeleph avait le même regard hanté et souffrant que la femme, semblant se refléter dans un miroir retourné. Un peu comme s'il marchait constamment au bord d'un précipice, des cadavres cherchant à l'y faire tomber. Et il avait _toujours _eu ce regard. Lors de notre première rencontre, quand il riait, quand il ne disait rien, quand il apprenait, quand il regardait le monde.

C'est seulement à cet instant que j'en pris conscience. Zeleph avait des secrets qui le bouffaient de l'intérieur. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Et je pris une importante résolution. Plus JAMAIS Zeleph ne serait blessé par MA faute. Je deviendrais forte et puissante, pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à saigner pour moi. Et ce serait à mon tour de le protéger.

* * *

><p>- Apprend moi la magie !<p>

J'avais un ton sans appel, déterminé, cassant, autoritaire, tout sauf adapté à ma demande. Aleksey tourna vers moi un regard un peu surpris et un brin agacé.

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie ?

- C'est pas une lubie. Je veux vraiment que tu m'apprennes la magie.

Il me jaugea un instant du regard.

- Toi ? Toi, tu veux apprendre la magie ?

- Oui.

J'étais prête à tout pour le convaincre. J'avais préparé une tonne d'argument et une grosse dose de détermination. Aussi, sa question me prit totalement au dépourvu :

- Lysa, qu'est-ce que tu penses des dragons ?

Son regard était terriblement sérieux. Je pris donc un instant pour réfléchir.

- Et bien, j'aime bien Igneel. Mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mis à part lui, je ne connais pas de dragons, alors, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur eux...

- Tu ne leur en veux pas, Lysa ?

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il y a des milliards de raisons de leur en vouloir ! Ils nous ont terrifié pendant des années, nous poussant à nous réfugier dans des villes surprotégées, nous obligeant à nous cacher comme des rats à leur approche. Ils ont hanté nos vies pendant toutes ces années ! Si nous en avons tant peur, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Les légendes ne sont pas toutes fausses, ils ont détruit des villages et tué des humains sans aucune raison apparente ! Mais ils ont longuement régné sur la terre aussi. Choisissant qui vivrait, qui dominerait, qui mourrait. Ce sont des assassins.

- Mais... ils nous apprennent leur magie maintenant !

- Foutaises ! Ils jouent seulement avec nous, Lysa ! Si nous ne faisons pas ce qui leur plaît, il n'hésiterons pas à nous détruire ! Ils n'ont pas de pitié, ce sont juste des meurtriers imbus d'eux-même, tellement persuadés d'être les plus forts ! Et puis, ils font du mal à Zeleph...

Il lui a suffit de cette phrase pour me ranger de son côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu, Lysa ? Le regard de Zeleph ne parviens pas à cacher le fardeau qu'il porte !

- Je me suis demandée depuis combien de temps il en avait conscience. _Toujours_, me répondirent ses yeux.

- Il a cette putain de magie qui le bouffe de l'intérieur !

- Mais, Zeleph a toujours été comme ça, même avant la magie...

- Oui. Oui, parce que Zeleph avait la magie avant que les dragons ne la lui apprenne. J'en suis sûr maintenant. Et je pense même que c'est pour ça que les dragons l'ont choisi.

- Parce qu'il avait déjà de la magie en lui ?

- Non. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'un humain puisse développer sa propre magie.

- Je ne comprend pas. Ils lui apprennent à se servir de la magie pourtant !

- Non, Lysa. Je pense qu'ils font en sorte que sa magie s'épuise. Ils ont terriblement peur de ce que pourrait faire Zeleph. Parce qu'il est très puissant. Alors, ils lui mettent des barrières, et petit à petit, essayent de lui enlever cette magie. Et ça, ça va lentement le tuer.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Zeleph est né avec la magie. Sans magie, il mourra. Mais les dragons n'en ont rien à faire. Ils ne pensent qu'à leur intérêt. Nous ne sommes rien pour eux.

_Aleksey avait des mots magiques qui faisait exister ses mensonges._

Il avait toujours eu cet étrange don. Et moi, j'avais tout gobé. Il était doué, Aleksey. Il savait parfaitement que s'en prendre à Zeleph me mettrait dans une rage folle. Il m'a utilisé, comme il a dû en utiliser bien d'autres.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprend pas d'où lui vient cette haine viscérale pour les dragons. Si la condamnation à mort de ses parents explique son dégoût pour la monarchie, il n'a jamais vraiment expliqué cette haine-là. Si profondément ancré en lui. Peut-être Zeleph le sait-il. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Avec le recul, je crois que je le comprend un peu. Cette haine le dévorait de l'intérieur comme les démons de la mort dévoraient mon frère. Et c'est sûrement sur cette similitude que se basait leur lien si particulier.

* * *

><p>Lysa vient de prendre une décision importante qui aura pas mal de retentissement pour la suite !<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! ;) Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en lire une, même toute petite :)

Bonne semaine à tous !


	11. 10

10

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Zeleph.

Nous nous promenions dans l'un des jardins intérieurs du château. Zeleph a toujours aimé les endroits calmes, et surtout à l'air libre. Il affectionnait particulièrement les jardins des ailes éloignées, toujours vides.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ce lieu, remarqua Aleksey.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle.

Après un temps de silence, il lâcha :

- Acnologia.

Si Aleksey ne réagit pas du tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir.

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Un groupe d'humains qui s'en prendrait aux dragons ou un truc dans le genre.

- Plusieurs cadavres de dragons ont été retrouvés, un peu partout dans le pays. Et chaque fois, on retrouve ce nom marqué avec le sang des victimes.

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, objecta négligemment Aleksey.

- Une rumeur qui prend de l'importance ! Une bonne partie du peuple ne fait pas encore confiance aux dragons, parce qu'ils ne les connaissent pas. Et il est vraiment difficile de faire changer les mentalités, cela va prendre du temps pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble. Certaines régions sont extrêmement hostiles aux dragons. Les membres d'Acnologia deviennent comme des héros pour eux !

- S'ils existent vraiment, ils finiront par se faire attraper... ou bouffer par l'un des dragons qu'ils cherchent à tuer.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Des humains normaux ne pourraient pas attaquer des dragons. Il faut de la magie pour ça.

- Tu penses ?

- L'étude de la magie s'est étendue, comme l'on souhaité les dragons. Mais si les enfants sont plus aptes à apprendre la magie, ils sont aussi nettement plus influençables. Les gens qui les dirigent ne doivent pas avoir de mal à enrôler de jeunes recrues en les baratinant bien.

Je jetais un œil à Aleksey. Il ne laissait rien paraître. Et si pendant un instant je m'étais demandée s'il serait inquiet quant aux raisonnements si justes de Zeleph, je fus persuadée, en le voyant sourire, qu'il était un peu fier que son ami le comprenne aussi bien. Ou peut-être juste rassuré.

En y repensant, maintenant, je crois que, d'un certain côté, il espérait que Zeleph comprenne qu'il était le leader d'Acnologia. Qu'il comprenne et qu'il l'arrête. Parce que se faire bouffer par la haine, ça n'a rien de plaisant. Et c'est pour ça que le tour que pris leur relation ne m'étonne plus tellement.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, et pour oublier ma gêne, je proposais :

- Arrêtons de parler de sujets morbides, ça me plombe la journée. Je vais aller chercher de quoi grignoter, attendez moi là !

Zeleph m'accorda un petit sourire, et je me sentis redevenir légère. En cuisine, on m'aimait bien, parce qu'il m'arrivait de venir aider. Je suis une gourmande incurable, et les fumets de la cuisine étaient comme des aimants. Je revins vers notre coin de verdure en sautillant, les cherchant des yeux entre les arbustes.

C'est adossé contre un pilier que je retrouvais Zeleph. Aleksey était penché vers lui. Et leurs lèvres se joignaient doucement.

Je restais un instant figée, à moitié cachée derrière des branchages. Mais de toute façon, ils étaient tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne m'auraient pas vu.

Bien sûr que j'ai été jalouse. Tout mon être s'est compressé de jalousie. Et puis ils se sont un peu éloignés. Aleksey avait glissé une de ses mains dans les cheveux de mon frère, dégageant son visage.

Et Zeleph a sourit. Ses yeux sanglés dans ceux de son ami, il a eu un sourire. Un petit sourire. Mais pas comme ceux de d'habitude, qui étaient très doux, très calmes, mais si désenchantés, presque désolés. Son sourire était vraiment heureux.

Aleksey aussi souriait. Je crois bien qu'il a un peu rit aussi. Presque nerveusement. Ils avaient l'air un peu idiot, un peu gamin. Mais terriblement heureux.

À nouveau, ils se sont penchés l'un vers l'autre. Zeleph a passé ses bras autour du cou d'Aleksey. Ils avaient l'air stupidement amoureux à cet instant. Et c'est ce qui a modéré ma jalousie. Parce que Zeleph n'avait _jamais_ eu l'air stupidement amoureux. Ni aussi comblé qu'à cet instant.

C'était terriblement fort ce qui les reliait. Ils étaient à la fois semblables et différents. Proches mais opposés. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement tous les deux. Ils avaient des rêves et des souffrances en commun. Mais c'était plus que ça. C'était ce besoin irrépressible d'être proche de l'autre, de sentir qu'il est là. Des mains qui se cherchent, des regards qui s'accrochent. C'est cette même douleur qui se transmet d'un corps à l'autre, par un simple frémissement. Ils espéraient l'un comme l'autre être sauvé de l'horreur par ces autres bras.

Mais surtout ça rendait Zeleph vraiment heureux. Sans faux-semblant.

Pendant un très bref instant, la sensation fugace que je le trahissais m'a traversé. Puis elle s'est évaporée. Si je faisais tout ça, c'était pour Zeleph, et uniquement pour lui.

Je détaillais Aleksey. Son bonheur ne semblait pas feint. Je le laissais s'approcher tout près de Zeleph pour la seule raison qu'il faisait son bonheur. Mais s'il avait le malheur de le faire souffrir, j'étais prête à tout pour le venger.

Nos tueries secrètes durèrent deux ans. J'appris la magie et le meurtre. Je me demande si Zeleph n'a jamais rien vu ou s'il a préféré devenir aveugle pour ne pas souffrir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Acnologia gagna du pouvoir et des partisans. Nous attendions dans l'ombre, insaisissables et sans visage. Nous attendions ce jour que l'on nomma plus tard, la Chute.

* * *

><p>Petit moment un peu romantique entre Aleksey et Zeleph, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop soudain, genre cheveux dans la soupe ! x) Mais vive l'AchnoZeleph quand même :3

Je continuerai à poster pendant les vacances, je me demande même si je ne posterais pas plus souvent. ça vous tenterai ?

A bientôt pour la suite ! ;)


	12. 11

11

_Tuer TuEr TUER tUeR tuertuertuertuerrtruertuertuer... _

_TUER ! JE VEUX TUER !_

Le sang gicle. Gicle le sang.

Schlac fais le couteau. Crac font les os.

Ça se déchire, ça crie, ça rugit. Ça se débat mais c'est déjà mort.

Et c'est drôle ! Tellement drôle ! Ça me fait mourir de rire ! Je ris. Je ris. Je ris.

_[Je VolaIs. IL me FaiSait VolEr. Et jE riAis. Il Me faIsaIt rire. LuI auSsI, iL riAit. Nous rIions.]_

Le monde danse. Le monde titube. Le monde est rouge. Rouge Sang.

La lame se plante encore et encore. Elle vibre, elle danse, elle tangue, elle coupe.

_[LEs cIsEauX s'ouVRaieNt eT se fErmaIent avEc un cHuintEmeNt méTalLiQue.]_

Il pleuvait du sang. Son sang pleuvait. C'est drôle !

Et puis la bête pousse un rugissement. Le râle de la fin.

_[Un DrAGoN RugIt aU lOIn. ET iL Me sEmBlA qU'il rIaIt lUi aUssI.]_

ça se mélange dans ma tête. Ça n'a plus de sens.

… Le monde titube. Le monde est rouge. Le monde a le tournis.

_[C'eSt nE paS savOir dAnS qUEl seNs le mOndE tOuRne. ET de tItubEr coNtinUelLeMenT, IncApaBle de Se rApPelEr d'Où on vIenT, où oN Va ET cE quE l'oN doIt fAirE.]_

Le baiser glacé de la mort refroidie déjà le corps sous mes doigts de sang.

[_IL nEiGeaIt deS enFaNtS gEléS._]

- Lysa ?

Je tourne mon regard de folie vers Aleksey. Du sang macule son visage comme des larmes.

_[… aLeKseY avAiT des lARmeS inViSiBles quI lUi rOuLaieNt sUr lEs joUes. ]_

Il me tendit sa main.

- Viens.

Et je l'attrapais.

_[MAiS mA maIn s'EsT reFeRméE avEc unE viVacITé sOudAine sUr le pAntaLoN aMPle qU'iL pOrtAit.]_

C'était un fouillis d'entrailles. Comme une baignoire ouverte entre les écailles. Une baignoire remplie de sang. Aleksey a enjambé les bords de la plaie pour s'y glisser. D'un coup de couteau, il a élargit le trou, faisant pleuvoir le sang.

_[PeUt-êTrE qUe leS cIelS d'aUtoMnes pEuVenT plEuvOir deS peTitEs FilLes ?]_

Je me suis agenouillée devant la carcasse, aux pieds de mon leader. Un rideau pourpre s'abattit sur mon corps, comme une cascade de feu liquide. J'ai voulu hurler mais seul un gargouillis inaudible m'a échappé. Mon corps tout entier était paralysé par la douleur aiguë qui faisait vibrer tout mes membres. J'avais l'impression d'être une corde sur laquelle on tirait, tirait, tirait jusqu'à son extrême limite.

_[PEuT-êtRe QUe j'aI Eu tElLemeNt maL qUe j'Ai pRéFéRé oUBliEr ?]_

ça faisait horriblement mal. Mais c'était pour _lui. _LUI. Zeleph. Zeleph. ZElePh. ZeLepH. ZeLEpH. ZELEPH. _Je le protégerais._

_[Et d'UnE ceRtAinE mANièrE, je fUs lE pReMier déMoN qU'Il CréA, eT cE, bIen maLGré lUI.]_

- Lysa ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Soufflé du bout des lèvres. Mais tous mes sens étaient comme affûtés à leur maximum. Je me tournai lentement vers lui. Il était dans l'entrée de l'immense salle. Essoufflé et paniqué, j'entendais son cœur battre la chamane. Il avait combattu, quelques égratignures ornaient ses bras et un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Son regard écarquillé faisait la navette entre le corps du dragon, Aleksey et moi. Je reprenais conscience peu à peu du monde autour de nous. Des bruits de lutte, des cris, des larmes, des armes qui s'entrechoquent, des bruits de course, du sang. La bataille avait commencé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? répéta mon frère, incapable de voir la vérité en face.

- Nous prenons ce qui nous reviens de droit, expliqua Aleksey en quittant la dépouille du dragon.

La compréhension illumina peu à peu les yeux de Zeleph.

- C'est toi, souffla-t-il, c'est toi qui dirige ces barbares...

- Ce ne sont pas des barbares, Zeleph. Nous...

- Pas des barbares ! cria mon frère. Ils sont en train de tuer tout le monde et piller le château. Et ce ne sont pas des barbares !?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une colère pareille.

- Zeleph, reprit calmement Aleksey, ils en ont tous assez d'être opprimés. Ils se libèrent.

Tout en parlant, il s'approchait de mon frère, tétanisé.

- Tu te souviens, Zeleph ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de cette promesse qu'on s'était faite ?

Il était tout proche de Zeleph. Malgré sa peau parée d'une cape sanglante, on voyait les écailles qui parcouraient ses bras et son dos. Des sillons bleus glacés traçaient des arabesques étranges sur son cou et son torse. Aleksey posa ses mains sur les joues de Zeleph et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il enleva tendrement quelques mèches brunes du front, laissant des traces rouges sur le visage choqué de mon frangin.

- Tu te rappelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa son front contre le sien et souffla :

_- Faisons en sorte qu'un jour, il y ait un endroit où même les orphelins pourront vivre. Faisons en sorte que les gens d'en-haut ne puissent plus jamais nous marcher dessus._ C'est ce que je fais !

- Il y a tellement de sang, Aleksey ! murmura Zeleph, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Tu es devenu fou. Il faut que tu arrêtes ce massacre.

- Je ne peux pas Zeleph. Le peuple entier réclame la tête de ceux qui nous ont oppressé si longtemps. Plus jamais se laisser marcher dessus...

- Mais pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas possible, Aleksey ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! chuchota-t-il rageusement en coulant un regard vers les restes du dragon.

- Zeleph, tes espoirs utopiques d'entente entre les dragons et les humains ne sont que des _rêves_. Je rends possible ce que nous avons toujours désirés. La liberté. Plus rien qui puisse nous arrêter ou nous mettre des cordes autour du cou. Ni dragons, ni rois.

Aleksey serrait petit à petit le visage de mon frère entre ses paumes sanglantes. Les larmes se mêlaient au sang.

- Fais moi confiance, Zeleph, je t'en pris. Nous serons libres...

Je trouvais à mon tour la force de me lever. Vacillante, je m'approchais du duo.

- Onii-chan, murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lysa ?

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'adressait à moi, mais je répondis quand même :

- Parce que je veux te protéger, Zeleph. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Je crois que mes yeux étaient écarquillés à outrance et mes lèvres étirées dans un sourire terrifiant, à cet instant.

Aleksey posa durement sa bouche sur celle de mon frère. La langue de ce dernier vint goûter le sang que laissa ce baiser sur ses lèvres lorsque l'autre s'écarta.

Il y eut comme un grondement. Puis une sorte d'onde de choc nous traversa de part en part, nous remuant de l'intérieur.

Il y eut comme une fissure dans les yeux de Zeleph. Il se recroquevilla doucement, poussant une plainte sourde.

- Zeleph ? s'inquiéta Aleksey.

La plainte enfla, enfla, enfla, alors que mon frère tombait au sol. La plainte enfla, enfla, enfla, se transformant en un hurlement désarticulé et inhumain qui me glaça. Je voulus me précipiter vers lui mais il cria soudain, comme déchiré par une souffrance inimaginable :

- Dégagez !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Zeleph ? s'écria Aleksey en tombant à ses côtés.

- Ne m'approche pas ! hurla-t-il en le poussant.

Son rejet envoya valser notre ami à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'observais, pétrifiée, les volutes noires qui s'échappaient du corps de mon frère. Il hurlait. Hurlait.

Une flaque noire s'étendit sous lui, comme une mare d'huile. Puis, dans un hurlement aiguë, une onde écrasante, ayant pour épicentre Zeleph, explosa dans la salle.

Une onde glacée. Comme la mort.

Une flaque de sang me fit glisser alors que la mort tendait ses doigts vers moi. Ma tête frappa le sol et il ne resta qu'un écran noir dans mon esprit.

* * *

><p>Une sensation de vide m'accueillit à mon réveil. Prise de terreur, je m'accrochais fermement à tout ce qui était à ma portée. Soit une crête écailleuse. Le vent sifflait vivement à mes oreilles, bourlinguant des relents âcres de fumée. Le corps immense sous moi faisait bouger les muscles puissants du dragon. Je finis par reconnaître Igneel. Et tout me revint en mémoire.<p>

Je me redressais brutalement. Nous survolions encore la ville. Un immense incendie la ravageait. Les flammes dévoraient les maisons en crachant d'épais nuages noirs. Sous mes yeux horrifiés, ma ville natale flambait. Même à cette hauteur, je pouvais voir les cadavres qui jonchaient les rues.

- Zeleph, murmurai-je affolée.

- Il va bien, m'assura Igneel.

- La ville...

- J'ai bien peur que tous soient morts...

- Impossible, chuchotai-je, atterrée.

- Zeleph possède une terrible magie, c'est un lourd fardeau .

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Et Aleksey ? demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je sentis Igneel se tendre.

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Zeleph m'a assuré que sa transformation en dragon était presque achevée. Il est parti à sa recherche.

- Et moi ? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- En lieu sûr.

La rage m'agrippa le cœur.

- C'est Zeleph qui t'a demandé ça, pas vrai ?

Il ne me répondit pas.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui obéis ?! J'ai tué des dragons ! Je me suis baignée dans leur sang ! Je leur ai volé leur puissance ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de nous aider !?

Je le frappais de mes poings compressés de colère. Le vent faisait s'envoler mes larmes. Il me laissa déverser ma frustration, ma fureur, ma peur et mon désespoir, sans rien dire. Mes sanglots me secouèrent durant tout notre voyage. Et c'est à moi que j'en voulais le plus.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'avais imaginé mon premier vol à dos de dragon.

* * *

><p>Le point de rupture a été atteint, qu'en avait vous pensé ? Peut-être que vous l'aviez remarqué mais toutes les paroles en italiques sont des souvenirs qui peuvent être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à la phrase qui les précède.<p>

Je trouve qu'à partir de ce chapitre, on passe comme à une seconde partie dans l'histoire, le trio Zeleph, Aleksey et Lysa s'étant fracturé.

à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)


	13. 12

12

Igneel atterrit sur une île, bien éloignée de ma ville natale. Ou de ce qu'il en restait. Puis il me laissa là, seule.

Et cette solitude dura longuement. Des mois. Des mois pendant lesquels je n'avais aucune nouvelle ni de Zeleph, ni de qui que se soit. J'étais seule, immensément seule sur cette île.

Se nourrir ne fut pas un problème. Dormir davantage, les cauchemars et les fantômes se penchant sur ma couche.

J'utilisais ces longs mois pour réfléchir. À Aleksey, aux dragons, à Zeleph. Et puis à moi, à ce que je voulais faire, à ce que je voulais être, et à ce que j'avais déjà fait.

Si les premiers temps furent difficiles, je finis par trouver une sorte de routine qui apaisait mon esprit torturé par les questions, les remords et les doutes.

Les interrogations qui revenaient le plus s'apparentaient toutes à Zeleph. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Mais surtout : m'en veut-il ? M'a-t-il abandonné ici ? Me déteste-t-il ?

Ça tournait inlassablement dans mon esprit. Je dus rapidement trouver des occupations pour ne pas songer tout le temps à ce poids sur mes épaules.

J'aurais pu partir. J'étais puissante, je ne doutais pas de trouver un moyen de gagner la côte. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à quitter les lieux. Parce que j'espérais encore et toujours que Zeleph revienne me chercher.

Et finalement, je fus exaucée.

Je l'ai senti dès qu'il a touché l'île. Il émettait une sorte de pulsation froide que repérait facilement ma magie.

J'ai courut pour le rejoindre, pleine de craintes et d'espoir à la fois. Il regardait la mer, comme perdu très loin à l'horizon.

Il portait ses vêtements habituels, sa longue toge noire et le long tissu blanc qui cintrait sa taille. Igneel tapait sa queue contre le sable, à quelques mètres de là.

- Zeleph ? ai-je demandé anxieusement.

Une vague est venue lécher ses bottes. Puis, il s'est lentement tourné vers moi. Son visage me sembla étrangement plus vieux. Comme s'il avait déjà vu trop de choses. Il m'a adressé un tout petit sourire, un peu fatigué, un peu désabusé, mais quand même heureux. Puis il a écarté les bras, comme une invitation. Je me suis jetée dans l'étreinte qu'il me proposait. Et j'éclatais en sanglots.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, nii-chan ! Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, répétai-je en une litanie douloureuse.

Zeleph ne dit rien, se contentant de me caresser tendrement les cheveux. Peu à peu, mes larmes se tarirent, et je me calmais entre ses bras. J'enfouis mon nez dans les replis de sa toge. C'est là que je remarquais le médaillon qui pendait à son cou. Un simple médaillon gris métallique, au bout d'une chaînette argenté. Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant. Au cou d'Aleksey.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demandai-je finalement après avoir repris contenance.

- Ça va, m'assura-t-il.

Il coula un regard vers Igneel. C'était extrêmement difficile de voir ce que ressentait un dragon. Pourtant je sentais qu'il était tendu. Des entailles récentes barraient son museau et son œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est devenu Aleksey ?

Mes questions rendirent nerveux mon frère. Le sujet d'Aleksey était devenu extrêmement sensible.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer, désolé. Sache seulement qu'Aleksey n'existe plus. Il ne reste plus qu'Acnologia, dragon du chaos.

Une douleur profonde ornait ces mots. Je n'insistais pas. C'est là que je remarquai l'étrange livre que tenait mon frère.

- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mon frère observa longuement le gros volume. Il avait l'air las et dégoutté.

- C'est le livre qui renferme mes démons.

J'encaissais le choc.

- J'ai finis par les libérer petit à petit, n'arrivant plus à les maintenir à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ils ont pris forme et consistance. Puis ils ont arpentés le monde et semé le chaos et la terreur.

Comme il s'en voulait, Zeleph !

- Mais c'est fini. Maintenant, ils dorment tous. Et je vais m'assurer que se soit le cas pour l'éternité.

Son ton était trop définitif. Je n'aimais pas ça.

- Tu sais très bien que ce sort ne suffira pas pour les emprisonner éternellement, Zeleph, remarqua Igneel.

- Il faut que j'essaie...

- Tout aussi puissante que soit ta magie, tu ne peux pas protéger ce monde indéfiniment des démons. Nous savons tout les deux que ta magie est trop instable. Elle finira par trouver un moyen de rompre le sceau. Et tous ces démons sortiront du livre pour détruire le monde.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasses ? Que j'emmure un dragon pour veiller dessus ?

- Non. C'est moi qui vais veiller sur le livre, décidai-je, prise d'une certitude soudaine.

Tous les deux me contemplèrent un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lysa ?

- Elle n'a pas tord. Si elle veille sur le livre...

- Il est hors de question qu'elle devienne sa gardienne !

- Zeleph, il faut que je le fasse, murmurai-je en serrant son bras.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Lysa. Tu n'as...

- Ce n'est pas seulement toi, Zeleph. Il y a tant de chose qu'il faut que j'expie. Laisse-moi essayer de me racheter. Au moins un peu...

Mon regard croisa celui d'Igneel. Ça semblait lui coûter de prendre mon parti. Mais il m'appuyait. Je lui en fus étrangement reconnaissante.

- Zeleph, fais le ! Je veillerais sur le livre, l'éternité entière s'il le faut.

Mes yeux le supplièrent longuement. Il me fallait cette pénitence. Pour pouvoir ne serai-ce que réparer un peu les tords que j'avais commis. Il plia.

- Et toi, nii-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Son regard me fuit. Mais, il finit par me répondre :

- La mort à élu domicile dans mes chairs. Elle me fuira éternellement. Mais une vie sans fin, c'est trop lourd à porter. Alors, j'ai décidé de créer END. Mon tout dernier démon. Et celui qui marquera ma propre fin.

- Je continus de penser que c'est une folie de laisser un être d'une telle puissance en vie, gronda Igneel.

- Mais tu n'es pas capable de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dragon émit ce qui ressemblait à un soupir agacé.

- Je compte sur toi, Igneel.

Le susnommé ne répondit rien, mais l'accord était déjà passé.

C'est au centre de l'île que Zeleph nous scella, le livre et moi. L'archipel regorgeait d'une très vieille magie. Mon frère s'en servit pour son incantation. Adossée contre un arbre, je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil, envoûtée par ses psaumes. Je serrais le livre contre moi avec force. Les ondes qui s'en dégageait étaient dérangeantes. Elles semblaient ricaner à mon oreille.

Alors que je sombrais, je sentis l'écorce bouger dans mon dos. L'arbre poussa, se développa, s'étira vers le ciel. Ses racines m'englobèrent et m'emprisonnèrent dans leur étreinte végétale.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un arbre immense trône au centre de l'île. Et, moi, dans ses racines, je dormais d'un sommeil magique.

Ainsi fus-je scellée sur cette île que l'on nomma bien des années plus tard, l'île de Tenrô.

* * *

><p>J'espère ne pas faire avancer les choses trop rapidement et que ça vous plait toujours !<p>

à bientôt pour la suite !


	14. 13

13

Je pleurais. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas.

Je ne voyais pas grand chose à travers le flou de mes larmes, mais mon environnement semblait étrangement neutre. Dénué de couleurs, dénué de forme, dénué de vie. Comme un immense univers vague et sombre.

Je flottais dans cet abîme brumeux, étrangement triste, étrangement solitaire.

_« Mais tu n'es pas seule ! »_

C'était une voix rassurante. Elle avait pourtant une résonance bizarre. À la fois très lointaine, comme à l'autre bout de mon monde, à la fois très proche, comme soufflé tout contre mon oreille.

_« Je pleure... »_

C'était la seule chose dont j'avais vraiment conscience. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait me permettre de retenir cette présence. Juste un peu. Pour que ce immense vide soit un peu moins... vide.

_« Tu pleures parce que tu es seule ? »_

_« Non... »_

Non. Non, ce n'était pas pour ça que je pleurais. J'en étais certaine. Mais... pourquoi, alors ?

_« Tu pleures parce que tu n'as plus de monde ? »_

Ces mots me paraissent familiers. _Je n'ai plus de monde. _J'ai déjà pensé ça. _Mon univers s'est écroulé. _

_« Tu pleures parce que Zeleph n'est plus là ? »_

Ça faisait tellement mal. Ce nom me faisait tellement mal. Ce nom faisait naître des formes et des couleurs dans mon morceau d'univers. Et ça me terrifiait. Ça semblait vouloir me happer. Mais, moi, je voulais rester neutre. Sans souvenirs. Sans angoisses. Mais je ne voulais pas rester seule.

_"Je ne veux pas me souvenir, gémissais-je."_

_"Tu ne veux pas te rappeler Zeleph ?"_

Zeleph. Zeleph. Zeleph. Le nom dansait dans ma tête, dansait dans mes larmes.

_"J-Je..."_

_"Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est Zeleph ?"_

_"Tu ne veux pas te souvenir de tout ce qu'il représente pour toi ?"_

Zeleph. Zeleph. Zeleph.

_"Zeleph ?"_

_"Zeleph", _me confirma la voix.

_"Zeleph..."_

Le mot roulait dans mon esprit. Comme pour m'habituer à cet écho. Qui m'était réellement familier.

Oui. Oui, je me souvenais. Zeleph. Des ciseaux. Une fleur. Un sourire.

_"Zeleph."_

_"Est ce que tu te souviens ?"_

_"Je crois..."_

_"Est-ce que tu te souviens du sang ?"_

Oui. Je me souvenais. Le poignard qui s'enfonçait dans le ventre. La tâche rouge qui s'étalait sur le tissu sombre. Le visage d'angoisse et de folie aux traits féminins. Et puis les traits changèrent. Le visage de Zeleph, renversé, une larme sanglante coulant de son œil.

_"Zeleph a été blessé", murmurai-je._

_"Oui. Pourquoi a-t-il été blessé ?" continua la voix._

_"Parce que..."_

Des milliers de raisons me vinrent à l'esprit. Mais elles menaient toutes à une conclusion :

_"Par ma faute..."_

_"Est-ce que tu te souviens du dragon ?" _

Oui. Je me souvenais. Les images se formaient et se déformaient dans mon esprit. C'était flou et précis à la fois. Certains détails m'apparaissait avec un netteté frappante. Un bain de sang, d'écailles, de tripes, d'entrailles. Des doigts qui laissaient des marques de sang sur une joue. Des genoux qui heurtaient le sol. Et cette sensation terrible, cette onde de mort qui se répercutait dans tout mon être. Et puis Zeleph. Il hurlait.

_"Zeleph... crie..."_

J'eus l'impression que deux mains se posaient sur ma tête. Et la danse folle des images s'arrêta sur celle du désespoir de Zeleph. Figée devant mes yeux. Je sentis comme un frisson d'horreur me secouer.

_"Il crie", _répétai-je horrifiée.

_"Oui. Et tu sais pourquoi il crie, n'est-ce pas ?"_

La réponse m'apparut clairement.

_"Il crie à cause de moi."_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"_

_"J'ai tué..."_

_"Mais Zeleph avait pourtant tout fait pour te protéger. Il t'a appelé Lysa."_

_"Comme le lys."_

Innocence. Pureté. Enfance.

_"Il t'a toujours protégé. Mais toi..."_

_"Je l'ai trahie..."_

_"C'est de ta faute s'il crie." _

_"De ma faute..."_

La voix me susurrait à l'oreille son écho lointain. Et petit à petit, son poison se répandait dans mon esprit, dans mes certitudes. Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur.

C'est de ma faute. DE MA FAUTE. DE ma Faute. MA FAUTE.

_"Ta faute", _me confirma la voix.

_"Ma faute", _chuchotai-je.

Les mains qui m'enserraient le crâne semblèrent descendre jusqu'à mes joues.

"_Tu es un fléau, Lysa... Regarde..._"

Je levai les yeux. Tout au bout de mon univers, quelque chose tremblotait. C'était flou. Insaisissable. Mais en fixant longuement l'étrange tâche, des images commencèrent à se préciser. Du feu. Des larmes. Des explosions.

Des gens courent. Des gens hurlent. Des gens meurent.

Des poutres s'effondrent, des morceaux de vie partent en fumée. Un village entier se meurt.

_"Tu es un fléau. Tu traînes derrière toi des vagues d'horreur. Tes pas apportent la souffrance tout autour de toi."_

Deux petites filles courent dans une forêt. Elles sont couvertes de cendres. Des larmes tracent des sillons sur leurs joues.

- Est-ce qu'on aurait pu être amies ? demande l'une.

- Bien sûr ! certifie l'autre.

La plus brune des deux sourit. Puis, tombe.

- Z-zeira ? demande la petite blonde.

_"Tu es un fléau, Lysa," murmura de nouveau la voix diluant la vision._

Je me recroquevillai sur moi, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Je veux disparaître. M'effacer. M'oublier.

Un doigt inconsistant me caresse la joue.

_"Je peux t'aider, Lysa."_

_"Vraiment ? espérai-je d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux plus jamais faire souffrir Zeleph. Je ne veux plus jamais maculer mes mains de sang. Je n'en peux plus."_

_"Je vais t'aider, Lysa. Ensemble, nous ferons en sorte que tout aille mieux. Que tu puisses retrouver Zeleph."_

_"Retrouver Zeleph ?"_

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose me gênait. Comme s'il me manquait un morceau de l'histoire. Et qu'elle était liée à ces quelques mots. Les mains invisibles se posèrent de nouveau sur ma tête.

Zeleph criait.

Un gémissement étouffé m'échappa, alors que les larmes me montait encore aux yeux.

_"Je vais t'aider, Lysa."_

Il y eut comme un mouvement d'air près de moi. Je relevai la tête. Il y avait un livre à mes côtés. Une énergie étrange s'échappait de ses pages. Tout à la fois, il m'attirait et me révulsait.

_"Mais d'abord, il faut que tu m'aides, Lysa."_

_"Comment ?"_

_"J'ai besoin que tu ouvres ce livre."_

Quelque chose me chiffonnait.

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"La clef qui te libérera s'y trouve."_

Pourtant, l'hésitation s'accrochait encore à moi.

_"Fais le, Lysa. Pas seulement pour toi. Fais le pour Zeleph."_

_"Zeleph, murmurai-je du bout des lèvres."_

Je me redressai lentement et tendis la main vers le livre. Ma main effleura la couverture. Des ombres nébuleuses s'enroulèrent autour de mes doigts. Quelque chose m'arrêta dans mon geste. Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

_"Pour Zeleph, insista la voix."_

Alors, j'ouvrai le livre. Un violent choc m'éjecta plus loin. Je me sentis tomber, mon univers lâchant soudainement sous moi.

Je jetai un œil au livre. Des brumes noires tourbillonnaient, furieuses et capricieuses, dessinant des visages démoniaques au cœur de leur tempête.

Puis, tout explosa.

* * *

><p>C'était une coccinelle minuscule. D'un rouge carmin. D'un rouge sanglant. Elle traînait sa colonie de pois noirs sur ses ailes repliées. Lentement. Petit à petit. Déterminée, continuant à avancer peu importe ce qui se dressait sur son chemin. Comme tous les insectes. C'était drôle cette volonté inébranlable contenue dans ces toutes petites choses.<p>

La coccinelle se hissait vaillamment sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Elle ressortait étrangement sur le tronc. Il avait une drôle de couleur en même temps. Cendré. Éteint. Mais l'insecte continuait sa progression, imperturbable.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Dans le silence presque religieux qui m'entourait, cette nouvelle présence, étrangère et soudaine, aurait presque pu me faire sursauter. Mais je me sentais bizarrement faible, indolente et vidée. Je tournai lentement la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

Elle n'était pas bien grande. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient aux genoux. Et puis un sourire malicieux et des yeux curieux. L'apparition se fondait étrangement dans les bois, comme si elle était un élément du décor.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? me demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Du bout des doigts je touchai ma joue pour me rendre compte, qu'effectivement, je pleurai encore. L'enfant me regardait toujours de cet air curieux. À cet instant, elle me paraissait immatérielle, une véritable apparition.

- Est-ce que tu es une sorte de lutin ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, puis, elle lâcha un rire clair, cristallin, qui résonna dans les frondaisons.

- Je ne sais pas, me dit-elle avec un immense sourire amusé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Je suis Lysa.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, si c'était encore possible. Elle me tendit sa main et m'annonça :

- Moi c'est Mavis.

J'observai un moment cette petite main, blanche et accueillante. Puis mon regard coula autour de nous. Dans cette sorte de cratère de mort qui m'entourait. Au pied d'un gigantesque arbre, c'était un grand cercle brûlé dont j'étais le centre. Tout était mort sur cinq mètres autour de moi. Sauf cette coccinelle, là-bas, sur le tronc pourri, et cette fille tombée du ciel. Et moi, je ne voulais pas rester seule au milieu des décombres.

Alors j'attrapai la petite main. Elle m'aida à me relever avec une force insoupçonnée. Son étrange sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

Elle me posa alors ce mystère enfantin qui allait pourtant faire tourner son monde. Cette interrogation saugrenue qui reste pourtant la plus belle question qu'on m'ait jamais posé :

- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des fées ? Tu penses qu'elles ont une queue ?

* * *

><p>Après l'avoir relu, je me rend compte que je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite de la première partie, quand Lysa libère les démons du livre... Peut-être est-ce trop abrupte ? Trop directe ? M'enfin, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, vous ? ;)<p>

Mavis fait son apparition dans la deuxième partie. Il faut savoir que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, le spin-off sur son passé n'était pas encore d'actualité. Mais à ce stade de mon écriture, le premier chapitre était déjà sorti puisque j'y fais une légère allusion. Les images de mort et de destruction ainsi que le dialogue des petites filles sont tirés de Fairy Tail Zéro. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille vivement ! ;) Pour que les choses soient plus clair, la guilde dans laquelle Mavis vivait, sur l'île de Terô est attaqué. Elle parvient à s'enfuir avec une petite fille de son âge qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Le bout de conversation dans ce chapitre vient de là.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	15. 14

14

Je tins compagnie pendant plusieurs jours à Mavis. Enfin, il serait plus correct de dire qu'elle s'occupa du cas désespéré que j'étais. La jeune mage me mena jusqu'à une petite cabane qui lui faisait office de maison quand elle venait dans l'île. Il y avait plein de livres de magie, de traités anciens, de parchemins ensorcelés. Tout cela me rappela notre bibliothèque secrète et la chambre de Zeleph qui avait tout un tas de bouquin dans le genre pour son apprentissage. La petite maison me sembla très vite chaleureuse.

Mavis m'apprit qu'elle cherchait à créer des sorts pour sa guilde. Une toute jeune guilde qui avait vu le jour ici, sur l'île de Tenrô, mais qui était établie à Magnolia, sur le lointain continent. Ces quelques jours gardent une douceur paisible des plus reposantes dans mon esprit.

Quelques jours plus tard, une pulsation magique bien connue toucha l'île. Il me semblait que cela faisait un éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et pour cause, j'avais dormi des centaines d'années.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces retrouvailles incertaines, marquées par une terrible faute dont j'étais la cause, me donnait une impression de déjà vu.

Bien sûr, Mavis sentit, elle aussi, sa présence. Zeleph m'attendait sur la même plage que la dernière fois. Igneel ne l'accompagnait pas. Mais cette fois, je ne pus me résoudre à me jeter dans ses bras, et que l'éponge soit passée si facilement.

- J'ai échoué, murmurai-je alors que je me tenais à quelques pas de lui.

Mavis restait en retrait, attendant d'en savoir plus sur mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? me répondit-il.

- J'ai ouvert le livre. Les démons sont sortis. Je n'ai pas rempli la mission que tu m'avais confié. J'ai échoué.

Une de ses mains me caressa tendrement la joue. Il m'adressa un petit sourire et j'eus l'étrange impression qu'il n'avait pas souri depuis très longtemps.

- Personne n'est infaillible, Lysa. Moi le premier. Tu as veillé sur le livre pendant des centaines d'années. Tu en as fait bien plus que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Mais, les démons arpentent de nouveau le monde !

- Ils viennent juste de sortir de très longues années d'exil. Leur magie est affaiblie et ils n'ont nulle part où aller.

- Est-ce que tu vas aller les détruire ?

Mon frère évita mon regard. Pourtant, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir cette petite étincelle de terreur qui avait toujours hanté ses yeux. Zeleph avait vécu avec ces démons en lui. Ils étaient une partie de lui en quelque sorte. Une part qui le terrifiait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la contrôler, pas la comprendre, et surtout parce que c'était un morceau de son être affreusement sombre. Il ne pouvait pas les détruire. Il était trop faible face à ses propres fantômes.

- Ils sont alimentés par ma magie, Lysa. Si je les approche trop, ils risqueraient de reprendre leur force bien plus vite. Et puis... ils vont me chercher. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils me trouvent.

Je ne savais pas d'où lui venait cette certitude. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon frangin. Dans tous les cas, je lui faisais confiance.

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué...

Et il m'ouvrit ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me caler à nouveau dans cette étreinte. Lui aussi m'avait affreusement manqué.

Je sentis des yeux me brûler. Je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Mavis avait un regard incandescent. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'elle regardait. Je relevais la tête pour m'apercevoir que mon frère la regardait d'une manière similaire. C'était un peu étrange. C'était fort et magnétique, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans cet échange silencieux. J'avais l'impression qu'ils partageaient un nombre incalculable d'informations à travers ce regard. Pendant un instant, je saisis comme une étincelle vivace mais éphémère qui crépita dans leurs yeux.

Encore une fois, je me sentis spectatrice d'un événement infiniment important mais dont je ne pouvais saisir toute l'ampleur. Toujours simple spectatrice.

* * *

><p>Et voilà la rencontre ZelephMavis ! :) Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce couple, tout comme l'Acno/Zeleph... c'est la faute à Zeleph il est trop mignon ! :3 Et puis j'adooooore Mavis ! C'est sans conteste mon personnage féminin préféré dans ce manga ! Et vous, qui préférez-vous à Fairy Tail ? ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai fait un petit calcul et il reste 3 ou 4 chapitres selon comment je coupe, c'est à dire que dans deux semaines, j'aurais tout publié ! ça me fait un peu bizarre, c'était la première fois que je publiais quelque chose sur une durée aussi longue ! ça me motive vraiment pour me lancer dans des fanfic longues (oui parce que Entre les Pages et juste un long OS x) ), et dieu sait que j'ai des idées qui prennent la poussière !

Merci à toutes celles et ceux (?) qui continuent de suivre, de lire et/ou de commenter ! ;)

à lundi !


	16. 15

15

Nous restâmes pendant plusieurs mois sur l'île, tous les trois. Zeleph et Mavis s'entendait étonnement bien. Ils semblaient partager une connaissance particulière qui les liait d'une façon que je ne pouvais comprendre. L'histoire semblait se répéter.

Il y avait une chose que je ne parvenais pas à saisir mais que je savais importante. Pourquoi Zeleph tenait-il tant à rester sur cette île ? Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait y avoir des milliers de raisons à ça, mais un mauvais pressentiment me tenaillait. Et le fait que Zeleph élude toutes mes questions ne faisait que renforcer mon anxiété.

C'est ainsi que nous eûmes une de nos plus violentes disputes.

- Explique-moi ! exigeai-je durement. Je refuse d'être laissée de côté !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Lysa, me maintenait Zeleph.

- C'est faux ! Je le sais ! Je le sens ! Ne me mens pas !

Mon frère gardait une voix atone, mais je sentais bien la légère nervosité qu'elle cachait. Il se leva et tenta de sortir de la cabane.

- Tu te fais des idées, je ne te cache rien, m'assura-t-il.

Sa pseudo tranquillité et son entêtement à me taire ses secrets me mettaient hors de moi.

- Zeleph ! criai-je prise d'une bouffée de rage.

Un verre posé près de moi se fissura.

- Je refuse de rester dans l'ignorance ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, ce que tu fais !

- Lysa, calme toi, me demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Ne me dis pas ça !

Dans un crissement, une autre fissure.

- J'en ai assez que tu me laisses de côté ! Tu tentes toujours de me protéger, mais tu ne te soucis jamais de ce que je pense !

- L-

- Non ! Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! Je ne veux plus que tu me caches tes agissements, je ne veux plus que tu me laisses de côté ! J'ai veillé pendant des années sur ton foutu livre, tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour la suite !

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça Lysa...

- C'est faux ! C'est uniquement pour...

Le verre qui tremblait ne dû son salut qu'à l'intervention de Mavis. Elle posa une main ferme sur mon bras. Je me tournai furieusement vers elle, mais c'est à mon frère qu'elle destinait son regard sérieux, celui qui la faisait paraître bien plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était, celui qui montrait qu'elle avait déjà vu trop de choses.

- Je pense que tu devrais le lui dire, Zeleph, murmura-t-elle.

Le ton calme mais insistant me détendit immédiatement. Mes deux camarades s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, tout deux déterminés à ne pas céder un pouce de terrain. Mais quand mon frangin finit par détourner le regard, je sus que Mavis avait gagné. Elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire. Elle me poussa doucement jusqu'à un siège.

- Je vais t'expliquer, Lysa, me proposa la blonde.

Je m'exécutai donc sagement, attendant la suite. La jeune mage s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mon frère avait les bras croisés et le regard détourné. Si la situation avait été moins importante, je l'aurais taquiné sur sa bouderie.

- Avant toute chose, Lysa, il faut que tu me promettes de respecter notre décision, même si elle ne te plaît pas.

- Tu me fais peur, Saki-chan*...

- Promet-le, insista-elle.

Je promis.

- Bien. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Fairy Tail, ma guilde ?

Je hochai la tête.

- J'ai longuement cherché à utiliser la magie de cette île. C'est une magie très ancienne et je travaille depuis longtemps à la confection de sort à grande échelle. Je veux pouvoir laisser un héritage aux miens. Un héritage qui lui permettra de survivre au milieu des conflits entre guildes... mais j'aimerais surtout que cette magie lui permette de mettre fin à ces combats. Que guilde devienne synonyme de famille et non de tueries.

L'image fugace de deux petites filles fuyant leur village massacré passa devant mes yeux.

- Mais toute magie à un prix. Pour pouvoir créer des sortilèges de cet ampleur et qui perdureront, une sacrifice est nécessaire. Un sacrifice de chair et de sang.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Mavis, tu ne vas pas...

- Tu as promis, Lysa ! C'est mon choix.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- J'aime énormément cette île. Il n'y aura pas de repos plus agréable pour moi.

- Je pense aussi que c'est un lieu parfait pour ce que je veux faire, ajouta Zeleph.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? mumurai-je, sentant venir la goutte qui ferait déborder le vase de ce que je pouvais supporter. Je tenais à eux deux.

- Je suis dangereux, Lysa, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai déjà vécu trop longtemps. La vie est devenu un fardeau pour moi. Je n'en peux plus.

- Zeleph, tu ne vas tout de même pas..., gémis-je.

- Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il y a encore les démons. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre eux pour le moment. Si j'ai créé END, c'est aussi bien pour mettre fin à mes jours que débarrasser ce monde de mes démons. Mais END n'est toujours pas prêt. Et chaque jour que je passe dans ce monde le met un peu plus en péril. Je suis un fléau.

- Ne dis pas ça ! me récriai-je en me redressant. Tu es mon frère, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Sans toi je ne serais pas ici ! Je t'aime et tu es tout sauf un fléau.

Je me précipitai contre lui, partagée entre la colère et le désespoir.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Zeleph, le suppliai-je en serrant ses mains dans les miennes. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

Il m'offrit un sourire désolé.

- Chaque jour, je met ta propre existence en danger. J'ai assez vécu, Lysa. J'ai même beaucoup trop vécu. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je me repose. J'ai fait trop d'erreur. C'est tellement lourd à porter.

- Mais-mais, balbutiai-je incapable de trouver des arguments pour le convaincre de rester près de moi.

- Lysa, chuchota-t-il en me tenant le visage en coupe. Je tiens très fort à toi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le fasse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, je-

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Ne dis rien, petite sœur. Tu en as suffisamment fait pour moi. L'une de mes plus grosses erreurs a été de t'enfermer avec le livre. Je m'en veux encore terriblement.

Je voulus le rassurer mais il m'empêcha de le couper.

- En plus d'avoir gâcher ton existence, je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas ce foutu livre que j'aurai dû sceller. Pour que le mal s'arrête, il faut couper les racines. Et c'est moi la racine.

Je secouai fermement la tête, refusant d'accepter sa décision.

- Lysa, maintenant, je veux que tu vives ta vie.

Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je m'extirpais de son étreinte et m'enfuyais de la cabane.

J'ai couru. Longtemps. Sans me préoccuper de ce qui m'entourait. Des branches vinrent me griffer les bras, et les aspérités du chemin me firent plus d'une fois trébucher. Mais je continuai. Tout droit, sans chercher à aller quelque part, sans destination voulu. J'aurai pu courir jusqu'au bout du monde. Cette course désespérée me permettait d'évacuer toute ma frustration et toute ma douleur. J'arrêtais de réfléchir. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur mais mon esprit avait cessé de fonctionner.

Je me stoppai soudain, en haut d'une falaise qui donnait sur l'océan. Les vagues venaient s'écraser contre les rochers en des gerbes d'écumes. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et lâchai un hurlement. Un cri qui sembla expulser l'entièreté de mon être hors de moi. Un long cri où le tourbillon de mes émotions tonnait furieusement.

Ce hurlement me laissa complètement vide. Je me laissai choir au sol, allongée, là, au-dessus de l'abîme. Je me sentais comme une coquille creuse. Le ciel avait une vague couleur grise.

Pendant un long moment, dont la durée était indéfinissable, il me happa de nouveau dans ses nuances. Ça avait quelque chose de reposant ce vide interne. Comme elle était séduisante l'idée de ballotter infiniment dans l'éther.

Mais une caresse sur ma joue me ramena à la réalité. Mes yeux quittèrent lentement le ciel nuageux pour venir rencontrer deux iris vert d'eau. Mavis m'offrit un petit sourire, comme une excuse. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer.

- Ne me laissez pas toute seule, suppliais-je dans un souffle.

Les doigts blancs continuaient leur danse apaisante dans mes cheveux. Je saisis sa main et la pressai fortement.

- Saki-chan, chuchotai-je, je ne veux plus être seule.

Le premier maître de Fairy Tail serra en retour ma paume.

- Tu n'es pas seule, Lysa.

Sa main se dégagea doucement et vint frôler ma joue, puis descendit dans mon coup. Une étrange chaleur se dégageait de ces doigts.

- Tu es une membre de Fairy Tail, toi aussi. Où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, tu appartiens à ma guilde.

Elle retira ses doigts mais la chair de mon cou pulsait toujours.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule, Lysa. Fairy Tail accepte tout ceux qui cherchent une famille. Fairy Tail est ta famille, Lysa.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes tempes.

Et d'un coup, je repensai à cette vieille baraque branlante, avec Mamie Plume, Papy flem à flamme et Irène. Et tous les autres enfants.

Aujourd'hui encore, je peux vous assurer que cadeau de Mavis est le plus beau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

* * *

><p>*saki-chan = petit lutin, surnom que Lysa donne à Mavis en référence à leur première rencontre<p>

Voilà ! Pour ceux qui suivent les scans, tous les informations que j'ai inventé pour les démons ne sont pas justes, néanmoins, je suis assez contente de voir que certaines de mes théories n'étaient pas si loin de la réalité ;)

Lysa est maintenant une membre à part entière de Fairy Tail, que va-t-elle décidé pour la suite ?

Certaines parties de cette histoire ont volontairement étaient laissées dans l'ombre puisque je voulais tenter de créer une histoire qui puisse coller au maximum avec les informations qu'on avait à l'époque, sans inventer trop de détails qui s'avéreraient totalement faux par la suite. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire et d'apprécier ! ;)

à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	17. 16

16

Il faisait nuit noire. La lune éclairait faiblement les alentours, sa lueur pâle entrecoupée de temps à autre par des nuages à la dérive. On entendait vaguement de la musique au loin, et les bruits divers que l'on associe aux fêtards tardifs. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi avait-on choisi Magnolia pour créer Fairy Tail ? Mais au final, cela importait peu. Où qu'elle soit, Fairy Tail rayonnait.

Je me tenais devant la porte de ce qui ressemblait à une auberge. Tout en bois, elle était cependant fièrement surmontée d'une grosse enseigne pourvu du signe de la guilde. Machinalement, je frottais doucement la marque identique qui ornait mon cou.

Un écriteau dans l'entrée annonçait fièrement : « Guilde la plus forte du pays ! ». Tracé avec enthousiasme, les caractères n'en restait pas moins difficilement lisibles, rendant la propagande un peu vaine.

Je baissais les yeux vers mes mains. C'était juste une enveloppe. Le rectangle blanc semblait luire dans l'obscurité. Je le contemplais longuement. C'était les derniers mots de Mavis pour sa guilde. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle leur disais exactement. Je me demandais si elle leur expliquait son geste... ou si elle leur disais juste adieu.

Je n'avais pas à savoir de toute façon, mais être la messagère de cette lettre était un poids étrange sur ma poitrine. Comment réagiraient les mages de cette guilde en voyant arriver une parfaite inconnue portant leur insigne ? Et surtout leur offrant une lettre annonçant la mort de leur maître ?

Et puis surtout, je m'imaginais leurs yeux accusateurs. Certes, Mavis avait _choisi_ de mourir pour protéger éternellement sa guilde. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Peut-être y avait-il un autre moyen ? Peut-être aurai-je dû m'opposer davantage à leurs projets ? Peut-être que j'aurais pu empêcher ça...

Les remords et les doutes jouaient leur mélodie discordantes à mes oreilles. Je ne pouvais pas affronter leurs regards. Alors, je glissai la lettre sous la porte et m'enfuis.

Avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'ai passé ma vie à fuir. J'ai erré longuement. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment arrêtée quelque part, toujours à la dérive.

Le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi. Mon statut de dragon Slayer ? Le fait que je me sois baignée dans du sang de dragon ? À moins que ce ne soit le temps que j'ai passé scellée sur l'île de Terô ?

Ça n'a jamais été qu'un questionnement mineur. Pendant plus d'un siècle, j'ai marché à travers des continents, des mers, des villes et des montagnes. Bien qu'aucun camarade ne me tint compagnie pendant mon temps d'errance, je ne me sentais pas vraiment seule.

Au fil des ans, le nom de Fairy Tail parvenait de plus en plus souvent à mes oreilles. Les aventures, les exploits, les défaites, les démolitions, j'ai suivi les rumeurs qui circulaient avec une joie grandissante. Il m'est même arrivée de croiser certains membres, sans jamais les aborder. J'ai regardé de loin grandir et s'épanouir la guilde de Mavis. Ma guilde. Et bien qu'aucun membre n'est conscience de mon existence, je me sentais appartenir à une famille.

Mais je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de cruciale qui m'autoriserait enfin à m'asseoir aux côtés de gens auxquels je tenais.

Je veux que tu vives ta vie, m'avais dit Zeleph. Mais après avoir vécu tant de temps pour le bonheur de mon frère, je ne savais pas comment on devait « vivre ». Alors, j'ai erré à la recherche d'une réponse.

Et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'apparaisse sous les traits d'un panda ailé.

* * *

><p>On se recentre sur Lysa dans ces derniers chapitres ;)<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

On se retrouve lundi pour le dernier chapitre !


	18. 17

Suite et fin d'Entre les pages !

Je épanche plus en détail à la fin ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>17<p>

C'était une après-midi particulièrement chaude et j'avais décidé de faire une pause sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Je ne sais plus à quoi je songeais, mais profondément plongée dans mes pensées, je ne perçus pas tout de suite le bruit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un buisson trembla à grand renfort de craquement de branches et de jurons étouffés que je me relevai subitement sur mes jambes. Le mouvement brutale fit tanguer dangereusement mon monde. Les temps n'étaient plus aussi troubles et dangereux qu'ils l'étaient, il y a une soixantaine d'année, avant l'avènement du conseil de la magie et l'interdiction des affrontements inter-guilde. Mais je restais toujours méfiante sur les chemins écartés, jamais sûre de savoir sur qui je pouvais tomber. J'étais un peu anxieuse, je ne me sentais pas au top de ma forme, même légèrement tremblante, et un combat ne m'aurait pas arrangée.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand une boule de poils noire et blanche s'extirpa du buis en vociférant des insultes à l'adresse du-dit buisson. Je restais interloquée devant l'animal fulminant. C'était un panda, qui arrivait à hauteur de mon genoux environ, et qui se tenait sur deux pattes. Son pantalon vert était déchiré par endroit et des branchages s'emmêlaient dans sa fourrure. Ses pattes avants époussetaient ses vêtement alors qu'il ronchonnait :

- C'est quoi cette histoire idiote d'aller chercher des œufs ?! Je t'en foutrais moi des œufs ! J'en ai absolument rien à faire moi de leur fichu quête ! C'est quoi cette endroit merdique, aussi ? Je n'arrive pas à cr-

Le panda stoppa soudainement sa tirade lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Ses petits yeux noirs m'examinèrent d'un air soupçonneux.

- Tu es un panda qui parle, finissais-je par lâcher.

- T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? ironisa le-dit panda.

- Tu es un panda qui parle, répétai-je ébahie.

- Ou-i, moi paaannda, reprit le panda comme si il parlait à un étranger qui ne comprenait pas sa langue... ou à une imbécile. Toiiii t'en remettre ?

Je me frottais les yeux en soupirant. Mauvaise idée. Le monde tourna de nouveau. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

Je tentais de m'asseoir précautionneusement mais mes jambes me lâchèrent et tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque je repris connaissance, un linge humide me barrait le front et une odeur alléchante flirtait avec mes narines. Je me redressais doucement et observais les alentours. J'étais toujours sous l'imposant chêne ombragé. À quelques mètres de moi, le panda de tout à l'heure me tournait le dos. Des coups réguliers me parvenaient. L'animal... ou peu importe ce que c'était, dû sentir mon regard car il se tourna vers moi.<p>

- Pas trop tôt ! s'écria-t-il, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

Je remarquais alors que la luminosité avait baissé tout autour de nous. Le soir ne tarderait pas à tomber. Le panda attrapa son travail et je me rendis compte que les bruits de tout à l'heure était dû au maniement d'un couteau sur une planche. Mon compagnon poussa le contenu de la plaque dans un bol. Puis, se tournant vers moi, il me tendit l'un des récipients. Il contenait du riz blanc et des légumes coupés en morceaux nappés d'une sauce orangée. Le panda attrapa un bol identique et après un « Itadakimasu » attaqua son repas. Je portais prudemment à mes lèvres un légume du bout de mes baguettes. C'était bon ! Vraiment très bon ! Surprise, mais pas mécontente -la gourmandise ne m'a jamais quitté-, j'avalais le tout en un rien de temps.

- Euh... il en reste encore un peu ? tentai-je.

- Toi, tu sembles être une vraie calamité, suffisamment stupide pour avoir une insolation et une vraie goinfre, remarqua d'un ton désespéré le panda alors qu'il me servait à nouveau.

Même si le panda me critiquait, je me doutais que c'était plus pour le plaisir de râler qu'autre chose. Je ne lui en tins donc pas rigueur, surtout qu'il s'occupait de moi. Il m'observa pendant un moment, alors que j'engloutissais le reste de mon repas.

- Mais tu feras l'affaire, décida-t-il en déposant son bol et ses baguettes.

Je lui jetais un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Avec un scintillement lumineux, des ailes apparurent dans son dos et le panda s'éleva dans les airs un peu plus haut que moi, me surplombant.

- Je suis Léa, m'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix fière, chef exceed 4 étoiles et cuisinière de la Reine ! Mais tu devras m'appeler Léa-sama, humaine, car je fais de toi ma servante. Tu devras obéir à tous mes ordres !

Devant ce discours saugrenu la seule chose que je parvins à dire fut :

- Tu voles !

- Je crois que je vais regretter mon choix, marmonna l'exceed en se pinçant l'arrête du museau.

Et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, un rire est monté dans ma gorge. Au début, ça n'a été qu'un gloussement bizarre, comme si je renouai avec quelque chose de longtemps oublié. Puis un grand rire m'a secoué, m'obligeant à me couché sur le sol en me tenant le ventre. Et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi légère depuis une éternité. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que cette rencontre allait tout changer.

Léa-sama venait d'arriver d'Edolas, et contrairement à beaucoup de ses congénères, la quête des œufs ne l'intéressait nullement. Mais si elle est une grande cuisinière, elle déteste tout le reste. Sauf râler et les sarcasmes.

Elle a un fichu caractère, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise « non ». Mais elle a ses bons côtés. Et puis, surtout, elle est incapable de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle ne connaît rien de ce monde, et sa vie à Edolas se résumait aux cuisines où une pléiade de servantes exécutait tous ses ordres. Alors elle est un peu perdue et elle a un peu peur d'être toute seule sur Earthland, même si sa fierté l'empêche de l'avouer.

Je l'aime bien, Léa-sama. Parce que je me sens vraiment utile lorsque je suis avec elle. Toute ma vie j'ai vécu collée aux basques de mon frère. Mais si j'ai toujours justifié mes actions en prétendant qu'elles étaient pour Zeleph, je ne me suis en réalité jamais demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Jamais je ne me suis posée la question de savoir si ce que je faisais lui rendait vraiment service. Je n'ai, en fait, jamais songé qu'à moi-même, ce que je ressentais, ce qui m'arrangeais. J'avais besoin d'un but, d'une place et d'une utilité pour donner un sens à mon existence. Alors, j'ai décidé de vivre à travers Zeleph.

Il m'a fallut plus d'un siècle d'errance pour m'apercevoir de l'égocentrisme qui avait fait tourner mon monde.

Un jour, Zeleph se réveillera, je le sais. Ce jour-là, j'aimerai me présenter devant lui, complètement changée, afin de pouvoir lui dire : « J'ai vécu ma propre vie. ». Ça peut paraître égoïste dit comme ça, mais je suis persuadée qu'il faut avoir vécu un peu pour soit avant de prétendre pouvoir aider les autres à vivre. Et ce jour-là, j'espère pouvoir me tenir aux côtés de mon frère de cœur, sans honte, sans peurs et sans doutes.

Léa-sama supporte donc la pleurnicharde que je suis, et en échange, je la guide dans ce nouveau monde. On a besoin l'une de l'autre, c'est donnant-donnant. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être utile, de servir à quelque chose, sans avoir besoin de m'écraser ou d'écraser d'autres gens.

Je ne veux plus fuir. Plus jamais. D'ailleurs, je vais emmener Léa-sama à Fairy Tail. Je veux qu'elle se fasse tatouer. Qu'elle aussi aborde la marque de cette grande famille que je ne connais pas vraiment, et qui me connait encore moins. Mais qu'elle sache qu'elle peut compter sur eux, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que dans la solitude des chemins, cette pensée m'avait toujours rasséréné.

Je ne fuirais plus. C'est une sorte de promesse. Et c'est peut-être aussi pour la respecter que j'ai écrit ce livre.

Je veux que le monde entier connaisse qui est véritablement Zeleph. Être la seule à connaître cette vérité est autant un honneur qu'un fardeau qui me ronge. Pour que le monde sache qui a vraiment été Zeleph, j'ai raconté cette histoire. Mais c'est aussi un peu pour moi. Pour être enfin en paix avec moi-même et partir sur de nouvelles bases.

Je ne veux pas seulement dire à Zeleph : « J'ai vécu. », je voudrais lui dire plutôt, « Je suis heureuse. ». Oui, ça serait effectivement la plus belle de mes victoires. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, peut-être que je reprendrais la plume. Pour vous raconter la suite de cette histoire. Pour vous raconter comment j'ai voulu que mon frère devienne, lui aussi, heureux.

C'est terriblement niais me direz-vous. Mais voyez-vous, le nombre de personne qui peuvent vous dire, sans l'ombre d'un doute, sans l'ombre d'un mensonge et avec un grand sourire qu'ils se _savent_ heureux, sont rares.

Et même si j'apprends à vivre heureuse, je ne pourrais l'être que pleinement lorsque Zeleph le sera lui aussi. C'est un but qui peut paraître étrange, idyllique, irréalisable ou bien noble. Je ne saurais vous dire. C'est à chacun de voir.

Je m'éloigne un peu du sujet, revenons au but premier de ce livre.

J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander. Faite en sorte que l'on connaisse la vérité derrière le mage noir, faite en sorte que l'on connaisse les poussières d'existence coincées entre les pages du livre de Zeleph.

Lysa, heureuse en devenir.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est fini pour Entre les pages ! J'espère que ce chapitre de clôture vous aura plut ! :)<p>

Si je dois faire un bilan sur cette fanfiction, je dirais qu'elle ne me satisfait pas totalement. Aussi bien sur la forme qui aurait parfois méritée d'être un peu plus travaillée, que sur le fond, certains passages étant peut-être trop rapidement abordés. Néanmoins, le format sous lequel je l'ai publié ne correspondait pas à celui d'origine, un OS. Donc, en somme, je ne suis pas à 100% satisfaite de cette histoire, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu aborder le sujet du passé de Zeleph et de développer en binôme avec sa créatrice (maintenant inscrite sur : Yunicon-chan) le personnage de Lysa :)

Je profite de l'heureux hasard qui fait terminer cette fanfiction le même jour que le manga Naruto. Et je ne résiste pas à saluer le travail monstre de Masashi Kishimoto. Quelque soit la qualité de la fin de Naruto, il a beaucoup apporté à l'univers du manga. Kishimoto a su créer tout un monde et des personnages marquants et magnifiques.

Bref, j'arrête de piailler ;) Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, aimé et commenté cette histoire !


End file.
